


Emasculate || Jikook

by prksooya



Series: Effeminate & Emasculate [2]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, NSFW Art, Park Jimin Is Insecure, Park Jimin is making tons of mistakes, Sexting, Smut, Social Media, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Twitter, Yoonseok - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 110
Words: 34,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prksooya/pseuds/prksooya
Summary: ❝ You're the most genuine type of pretty there is. ❞In which Jimin's fighting the hard truth behind his own self image, relying on his harmful decisions to make up for what he feels is missing.He's gonna be faced with many challenges he never expected. Lying, cheating, jealousy, toxicity, harassment, hatred, self-harm and most importantly.. trust.What happens when he's torn between life changing medical treatments and figuring out whether or not he can get over his insecurities revolving around his boyfriend?





	1. Chapter 1

This story'll include sensitive topics revolving around mature language and sexualization!  _This is not to be intended as a type of objectification_. This is solely for realistic purposes. Please don't forget this. If that'll make you uncomfortable, I recommend that you either don't read this book or exit the chapter immediately.

Just for note, this book's gonna include a lot of self deprecation.  _I am_ _by no means_ _supporting any of these mentioned themes or concepts_ , just bringing light to them as I've seen they're horrible things to be facing. I hope anybody who finds themselves trapped in these situations are able to receive help in order to get out.

Jimin's body  _is_  female framed throughout this book,  _this is not me saying his body is effeminate_. I am aware that Jimin's very much a male, and is built like one. However, due to the sake of the prequel he appears very feminine.

There are uses of derogatory words in this book, I apologize to those whom are like me and are completely against slut shaming. I hated using this particular language for this book, it nearly killed me, but it's what bases the plot.  _I am by no means promoting slut shaming or encouraging it_. I am just using it as a real life issue that many people are unfortunately faced with.

Lastly, there will be other triggering topics mentioned in the story such as rape and sexual harassment. please, if these are triggering to you, don't put yourself through the story.  _I am 100% against these concepts, and am not fetishizing it or romanticizing it_. I am merely mentioning it as a backstory for one of characters.

I'm deeply sorry to anybody facing these issues and I hope that your future is much brighter for you and there are opportunities for you to seek help immediately.

Please don't read this book if any of these priorly mentioned things'll make you uncomfortable. My intentions aren't to offend anybody or make anyone feel these topics are being used for disgusting or un-educational purposes.

Since I'm limited on NSFW material that's safe for wattpad use, there'll be a few repeats from the first book. Please overlook this with me, photos are gonna be reused but not in the same reason as the first book.

Also, I'm no expert when it comes to these topics whatsoever. I've done some research and will continue to do research on how transitions and hormones go, but for the sake of this being fiction, please overlook possible mistakes with me.

**|| || ||**

With that said, I present to you:

**EMASCULATE**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**|| MEDIA PAGES ||**

**|| PARK JIMIN ||**

       

**|| JEON JUNGKOOK ||**

       

**|| CAMBABYX ||**

       

**|| JUNG HOSEOK ||**

       

**|| MIN YOONGI ||**

       

**|| KIM TAEHYUNG ||**

       

**|| KIM NAMJOON ||**

       

**|| KIM SEOKJIN ||**

       

 


	3. Chapter 3

**JUNGKOOK**    
18 months with you.. wow 😍

**___________________**  
🔁127 Retweets **|** ❤️2.5K Likes

|  
 **NAYEON**  
and everyday you're more and more whipped ✨  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**  
I don't need this exposure from you  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
I've lived my whole life thinking id never even have the chance for this, let me have it brat   
|  
 **TAEHYUNG**  
no but she's definitely right though, we're still in disbelief everyday too  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
we're just two dudes, not that deep  
|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
ah yes, the hottest, straightest bad boy getting the cutest lil camboy for a boyfriend isn't iconic? pft okay   
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
shut up

 


	4. Chapter 4

**JIMIN**  
hehe hello handsome boy ☺️ thank you for being my boyfriend all this time 🐰💕✨

       

 **___________________**  
🔁102 Retweets **|** ❤️2.3K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
no problem, baby 💛  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
🥺🥺🥺  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
yeonie :((( omg I miss you   
|  
 **NAYEON**  
I miss you too mins 😭  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
what about me?  
|  
 **NAYEON**    
eh  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**  
. . .  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
should I be concerned you're closer with my sister than I am or  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
of course not, silly ☺️ we'll be sure to come over soon x  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
well will?  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
awh yay!! I definitely have some things I need to discuss with you 💕  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
ill text you soon ✨  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
this is shady wtf  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
don't worry about it bun 🥰 just worry about that calculus test you need to study for  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're supposed to support me. this isn't a democracy   
|  
 **NAYEON**  
🙄  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
top ten anime betrayals..

 


	5. Chapter 5

**CAMBABYX**  
buns birthdays coming up next week AND we're half-way to two years. name a more iconic duo 💕 what do you do this successfully? hehe ☺️✨ - JM 🐣

       

 **___________________**  
🔁23.5K Retweets **|** ❤️89.7K Likes

|  
 **HOSEOK**  
well, not that im bragging or anything but I just so happened to score Yoongi four months ago 👀  
|  
 **YOONGI**  
so you decide to announce it by posting it on our friends porn account?   
|  
 **HOSEOK**  
is that even a question? people need to know you're mine now wtf 😍  
|  
 **NAMJOON**  
I think the real question is why do we all still follow their porn account at all..  
|  
 **CAMBABYX**    
just admit you're kinky shits and move on - JK   
|  
 **NAMJOON**    
OH LIKE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK RIGHT NOW??

 


	6. Chapter 6

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**  
Jikook, Yoonseok & three single as fuck losers 💀✨

 **SEOKJIN**  
I still despise the group chat name, ill have you know

 **TAEHYUNG**    
same

 **HOSEOK**  
well, if you hated it so bad SOMEONE could change that for you 👀

 **JUNGKOOK**  
👀

 **JIMIN**    
☺️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
oh yeah, definitely

 **SEOKJIN**  
oh, Tae...

 **SEOKJIN**  
im really flattered

 **SEOKJIN**  
you're gorgeous, trust me. you are

 **SEOKJIN**  
but im the hottest thing in this world and it takes a lot to deserve me :(

 **TAEHYUNG**    
fucking conceited bitch

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I wasn't referring to ME

 **SEOKJIN**  
ITS CALLED CONFIDENCE

 **SEOKJIN**  
but anyways im tired of talking about it all the time

 **NAMJOON**  
same

 **JUNGKOOK**    
could fix that right now if you wanted

 **NAMJOON**  
Jungkook..

 **SEOKJIN**  
can we talk about something else please?

 **JIMIN**  
we're sorry Jin-Hyung :(

 **SEOKJIN**  
you're okay bby :(

 **YOONGI**  
well, if no one else is gonna do it then might as well

 **YOONGI**  
what do you want for your birthday, guk?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
oooh yas 👀 we need ideas

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hm.. I haven't thought about that to be honest

 **JIMIN**  
you're gonna be 23 Kookie, there's gotta be plenty of things you want 🥰

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hey woahhh

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that's how old you were when we started dating

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that's what I want this year

 **HOSEOK**  
to be the same age as Jimin? can't make that happen for you buddy

 **JUNGKOOK**    
no you dipshit

 **JIMIN**    
then what, bun?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
AWH STOPSJSJSJS

 **SEOKJIN**  
the amount of times we've been forced to sit through this

 **NAMJOON**  
..is ridiculous, I agree

 **YOONGI**    
a year and a half, we've made it this far

 **TAEHYUNG**  
at least you and hobi don't get super gross and annoyingly coupley in front of us

 **HOSEOK**  
I could start

 **YOONGI**  
please no

 **HOSEOK**  
:((((

 **JIMIN**    
you already have me everyday, my Kook-ah 💕

 **JIMIN**    
what else do you want?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
well

 **TAEHYUNG**    
please refrain from things we can't literally get you 🙄

 **TAEHYUNG**    
because no, we can't get you a second Jimin

 **JUNGKOOK**    
how the fuck did you even know what I was gonna say..

**SEOKJIN**

**NAMJOON**  
are you really gonna ask that right now?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
leave me alone

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that's my cinnamon apple right there

 **HOSEOK**    
okay yeah, now I see why you said that babe

 **YOONGI**  
exactly

 **JUNGKOOK**    
STOP CLOWNING ME WTF

 **JIMIN**    
awh Jungkookie's so sweet ☺️ id give you a second me if I could

 **JIMIN**    
guess ill have to come up with something just as good

 **JIMIN**    
how's me a second time sound? hehe

 **JUNGKOOK**  
well 👀

 **TAEHYUNG**    
ALRIGHT

 **TAEHYUNG**    
none of that

 **TAEHYUNG**    
just answer the damn question already

 **YOONGI**  
otherwise fuck your birthday, we'll celebrate without you

 **JUNGKOOK**    
fine 🙄

 **JUNGKOOK**    
y'all already know banana milk is always acceptable

 **JUNGKOOK**    
any new games are good

 **JUNGKOOK**    
your old senior year gen ed class books might be nice too

 **JUNGKOOK**    
just a night out will do tho

 **JUNGKOOK**    
the group and Nayeon

 **JUNGKOOK**    
or if y'all have anything planned, who knows

 **SEOKJIN**  
alright

 **TAEHYUNG**    
those are manageable

 **JIMIN**    
well make sure you have the best one yet ☺️✨🐰

 **JUNGKOOK**    
only Jimin deserves rights

 


	7. Chapter 7

**NAMJOON**  
I wish I could just do it already.. why am I such a coward?   
 **_________________**  
🔁36 Retweets **|** ❤️1.3K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
text me


	8. Chapter 8

**IMESSAGE**    
nahdude™️

 **NAMJOON**  
look.. im not really in the mood to be criticized right now

 **NAMJOON**  
so although im doing what you asked, don't make me feel worse about it please

 **JUNGKOOK**    
Joon, woah dude

 **JUNGKOOK**    
don't worry, I get it

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I was terrified out of my mind when trying to ask Jimin out

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know it's not easy

 **NAMJOON**  
yeah but that's a different type of hard for you

 **NAMJOON**  
Jin and I are both into dudes, there wasn't a weird or scary sexuality transition going on for us

 **JUNGKOOK**  
I know

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I may've had less fortunate circumstances

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but that doesn't make your situation any easier

 **NAMJOON**    
I.. wow

 **NAMJOON**    
you've grown a lot since before Jimin?

 **NAMJOON**  
I know I say it a lot, but im thoroughly impressed

 **NAMJOON**  
I guess I haven't realized the impact a relationships had on you, it's great

 **JUNGKOOK**    
no thanks dude, I agree

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I still like messing the fuck around, no doubt

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but I like that he's been able to get me to talk about things more

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I use to surround myself  around toxic masculinity and that's not something I was proud of

 **JUNGKOOK**    
so it's for the best, it really is

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he makes me a better person

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I love him more and more everyday because of it ❤️

 **NAMJOON**    
I love your guys' relationship..

 **NAMJOON**  
really wish I could have one of my own :(

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but you can?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you know, I didn't wanna say it in the group chat because that would've been a dick move

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but all I want for my birthday is honestly the two of you getting together

 **NAMJOON**  
wait.. really?

 **NAMJOON**  
you'd spend your 23rd birthday wish on me getting the balls to ask Seokjin out?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hell yeah?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I've had to watch the two of you like each other and play games like 1st graders for about six years now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
end our fucking misery already

 **NAMJOON**  
okay look, im TRYING

 **NAMJOON**  
but I can't bring myself to do it.. its too hard and risky

 **JUNGKOOK**    
how?

 **NAMJOON**  
I have a feeling you lowkey understand

 **NAMJOON**  
but im just too worried about how much more attractive he is than me.. it's discouraging

 **JUNGKOOK**    
oh no, I totally feel that

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I feel as if im dating someone who's more attractive than me too, a lot of people do

 **JUNGKOOK**    
Jimin's so pretty I think the only other person worthy of him is fucking beyoncé

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hope that wasn't a drag at me tho, asshole 🤔

 **NAMJOON**  
pft, yeah right

 **NAMJOON**  
cuz the whole college isn't chasing after your heart right now?

 **NAMJOON**  
you're the "hot senior boy" everyone wants to be with you

 **NAMJOON**    
you're both attractive, it makes sense

 **NAMJOON**  
you belong with someone like him, everyone wants either of you so it's perfect that you're together

 **JUNGKOOK**    
as nice as that is to hear, it's not all about looks, Joon

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I love the way Jimin looks, sure

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he's absolutely beautiful

 **JUNGKOOK**  
it's a major plus, but that's not why im with him

 **JUNGKOOK**    
as someone who used to be straight, his appearance wasn't what really stuck with me

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it was all who he was, that's what helped me ease into liking another guy, cuz I knew that if I liked who he was, then that was more important than what he had

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I was scared of the concept of being with someone of my same sex, so if I could push that aside and fall for who he was inside, it made it that much easier for me to accept

 **NAMJOON**  
I cant argue with you because I know you're right.. but I really want to

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're not even ugly tho dude idk where you're getting this argument?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
the only thing is that you're just too shy

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that's why you can't do it, you're making yourself more nervous than you need to be

 **NAMJOON**  
yeah

 **NAMJOON**  
that's definitely a main factor

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you just gotta think about how he's your friend already

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's not like you're approaching some stranger on the street

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're familiar with him and are comfortable in his presence

 **JUNGKOOK**    
now that I think about it, you already know he thinks you're attractive anyways??

 **JUNGKOOK**    
remember when he followed that account that looked like you? he's into you, dipshit

 **JUNGKOOK**    
now it's time you push aside the nerves and just go for it

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he's not gonna reject you, I guarantee it right now

 **NAMJOON**  
ill think about it..

 **JUNGKOOK**  
before your birthday, promise yourself that much

 **JUNGKOOK**    
maybe even on your birthday, that'd be the best present, wouldn't it?

 **NAMJOON**    
oh, absolutely 😍

 **JUNGKOOK**  
then just go for it

 **JUNGKOOK**    
if you get scared again, his birthday AT LATEST

 **JUNGKOOK**    
like you said, you miss all the shots you don't take

 **NAMJOON**  
thanks guk, I really needed that bit of motivation

 **NAMJOON**  
ill keep it all in mind

 **JUNGKOOK**    
best of luck, man

 


	9. Chapter 9

**JIMIN**    
ugh I don't know what to get Kookie :(((((  
 **___________________**  
🔁89 Retweets **|** ❤️1.4K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill like anything you get me, baby ❤️  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
that's no help :(


	10. Chapter 10

**IMESSAGE**    
Gayhyung ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're so dumb

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it's a good thing you're cute

 **JIMIN**    
what :(

 **JIMIN**    
I breathed, thats literally it..

 **TAEHYUNG**  
oh, don't be dramatic 🙄

 **TAEHYUNG**    
is your tweet serious?

 **JIMIN**    
yes 🥺

 **TAEHYUNG**    
OHMYGOD

 **TAEHYUNG**    
how are you his boyfriend and failing at it like this?

 **JIMIN**  
. . .

 **TAEHYUNG**    
give him the best sex of his life, you idiot?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
lay that boy tf up

 **JIMIN**    
but why not something more traditional? :(

 **JIMIN**    
I don't want him thinking I didn't care enough to give him something other than my body.. that'd make me look like im a lousy boyfriend

 **JIMIN**    
I just, idk

 **JIMIN**    
we already have sex..

 **JIMIN**    
it's not a gift if it's something he already has whenever he wants, is it?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
yeah okay, I see your point

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but think about it min, you guys don't do it too much, right?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I feel like although it used to make up his life, he values more than that with you

 **TAEHYUNG**    
if you told me he always wants to have sex I honestly wouldn't believe you

 **TAEHYUNG**    
and I actually know you'd be lying because him and I have talked about it

 **TAEHYUNG**    
no one wants you back down that slope, he's not with you for the sex or your body

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he proves it pretty well

 **JIMIN**    
I know.. :(

 **TAEHYUNG**  
then don't worry so much about it

 **TAEHYUNG**    
from what ive noticed it's probably only when y'all do something for the account, isn't it?

 **JIMIN**  
well.. maybe for the most part but

 **JIMIN**    
we still have sex outside of that

 **TAEHYUNG**    
alright, how many times a week does he get a taste of your "boy pussy"?

 **JIMIN**    
omg stop

 **JIMIN**    
him saying that MAKES me wanna break up with him

 **JIMIN**    
such a boy

 **JIMIN**    
but idk.. maybe once or twice??

 **TAEHYUNG**    
lame

 **TAEHYUNG**    
geez

 **TAEHYUNG**  
he's softer than I thought

 **TAEHYUNG**    
jobs don't count, btw

 **JIMIN**    
maybe once every two or three weeks then.. why're you criticizing our sex lives

 **JIMIN**    
or why was it brought up anyways YOU PERV

 **TAEHYUNG**    
🙄

 **TAEHYUNG**    
im not, tho. im sure y'all love it regardless of how often it is

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but hang on, im getting there alright

 **TAEHYUNG**    
points need to be made

 **JIMIN**  
fineee

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it's simple: that's the thing about boys

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it doesn't matter what they say they want, THATS something they'll always be interested in

 **JIMIN**    
??

 **TAEHYUNG**    
not just because you're his boyfriend

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but because that's such a hot concept to them

 **TAEHYUNG**    
imagine someone getting dressed all sexy for you on your special day and giving you some of the best sex ever

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it's always the perfect gift, we all love it

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it's not a demeaning or gross thing either, it's just nice having someone do that for you

 **TAEHYUNG**    
im sure he'd love your cute lil ass taking initiative for once

 **TAEHYUNG**    
even girls love it, it doesn't matter who you are unless you're ace or something

 **TAEHYUNG**    
we don't discriminate

 **TAEHYUNG**    
just do it, he'll really enjoy it, I guarantee you that

 **JIMIN**    
ugh

 **JIMIN**    
fine

 **JIMIN**    
but only cuz you're right, he's earned this :(

 **TAEHYUNG**    
im sure he has

 **JIMIN**    
he better get ready then ☺️ im gonna need to do some shopping

 **TAEHYUNG**    
send me ideas, I might need to think of some things if I ever wanna find me a man 👀

 **JIMIN**    
oh, like you couldn't without the effort ://

 


	11. Chapter 11

**JIMIN**  
oh my god maybe Tae was right, there's so many cute things I could choose from 😍 which do I order tho..   
 **___________________**  
🔁49 Retweets **|** ❤️997 Likes

|  
 **NAYEON**  
ooh 👀 are you clothes shopping?   
|  
 **JIMIN**    
always ✨💛  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
awh, text me!! we could discuss the plans as well ☺️  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
ooh good idea 👀  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
seriously.. what are you guys up to

 


	12. Chapter 12

**IMESSAGE**    
Yeonie 💕

 **JIMIN**    
hey love 💕

 **NAYEON**    
hi min 💛

 **NAYEON**  
how's the shopping going?

 **JIMIN**    
about as good as it can

 **JIMIN**    
im stuck on two decisions :(

 **NAYEON**  
is it for you or for guk 👀

 **JIMIN**    
both.. hehe

 **JIMIN**    
I wanted something cute but something I could wear casually too 🥰

 **NAYEON**    
awh, that's sweet

 **NAYEON**  
if you need some help, you could send?

 **JIMIN**    
really? you wouldn't mind??

 **NAYEON**  
course not :)

 **JIMIN**    
okay ☺️ thank you

 **JIMIN**  
so it'll look different on me than the model of course, but here's the first one I really like

 **JIMIN**  
I feel like the lace would stand out and help the curves 🌹

**JIMIN**

**NAYEON**  
oh my gosh that's gorgeous 😍

 **JIMIN**    
☺️

 **JIMIN**    
then there's this one, I know the first one is more sexy but I think I might be learning more towards this

**JIMIN**

**JIMIN**    
im such a sucker for pink 💕🌸

 **NAYEON**  
awh no, I agree :(

 **NAYEON**  
that would compliment you so well, I vote that one too 💓

 **JIMIN**    
yay hehe, thank you 😇

 **JIMIN**  
but now we've gotta discuss next week 👀

 **NAYEON**  
yes we do 👀

 **JIMIN**    
so I contacted the restaurant

 **JIMIN**    
I reserved the patio for us Saturday at seven ☺️ they've got tons of pretty flowers and it's just perfect out there 🌹

 **JIMIN**  
there's a seat for everyone, tae, yoongi and hobi are in charge of the drinks

 **JIMIN**    
joon and jin working out appetizers and main meals

 **JIMIN**    
ive got him distracted all day 🥰 he won't expect it

 **NAYEON**  
perfect ❤️ thank you sm

 **NAYEON**  
and ive got the surprise ✨ everything sounds good

 **JIMIN**    
can you tell me what that is already :((( I wanna know

 **NAYEON**  
you're really convincing :/ trust me, I wanna tell you

 **NAYEON**  
but I want everyone to be as surprised as guk!

 **NAYEON**  
they all know from high school, but this'll be your first introduction ☺️

 **NAYEON**  
I hope everything goes well, it's impossible to not adore you 💕

 **JIMIN**    
you're making me nervous :(

 **NAYEON**  
don't be! everything's gonna be lovely, he'll be so happy

 **NAYEON**    
maybe there's even a lil extra surprise for the two of you :)

 **NAYEON**  
we'll have to wait and see hehe 👀

 **JIMIN**    
ughhhhhh

 **JIMIN**    
fine :///

 **JIMIN**    
just know that im still salty :(

 **NAYEON**  
awh no worries min, you'll love it too ☺️

 


	13. Chapter 13

**JIMIN**    
I hope Nayeons right about this 🥺 I just wanna know ugh  
 **___________________**  
🔁59 Retweets **|** ❤️1.2K Likes

|  
 **NAYEON**  
it will be!! you trust me right?  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
course ✨  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
then you have nothing to worry about 💕

**==============**

**[REDACTED]**  
it's been so long.. I wonder how much you've changed, god I've missed you gukkie   
 **__________________**  
🔁 20 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 789 Likes

 


	14. Chapter 14

**CAMBABYX**  
cuddle sessions with my boy hehe ✨🌟💛🌟✨ - JM 🐣

**___________________**  
🔁14.3K Retweets **|** ❤️86.5K Likes

 


	15. Chapter 15

**IMESSAGE**    
bun 🐰💕

 **JIMIN**    
hi Kookie ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hi baby 💛

 **JIMIN**    
you're not busy are you? :(

 **JUNGKOOK**    
nope, we're between bells rn

 **JUNGKOOK**    
do you need something love?

 **JIMIN**    
just seeing how you are 🥰

 **JIMIN**    
how's class going so far?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
eh, not too bad

 **JUNGKOOK**    
calcs a pain in the ass but what else is knew

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im heading to photography right now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
we're working on the pictures we took of the city last week

 **JIMIN**    
awh 😍 that's great

 **JIMIN**    
I loved those pictures ✨ you're such a talented photographer kookie hehe

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're just saying that cuz you were in them ;)

 **JIMIN**    
maybe 💓

 **JIMIN**    
but I have a question for youuu

 **JUNGKOOK**    
whats up?

 **JIMIN**    
so I know your schedule for today and thursday, but what's Saturday supposed to look like?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
Saturday? but my birthdays Friday

 **JIMIN**    
I know when your birthday is silly

 **JIMIN**    
just answer ittttt :(

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I don't have anything passed noon

 **JIMIN**    
okay perfect 🌟✨

 **JIMIN**    
you and I are gonna enjoy a nice lil walk on the beach 🥰

 **JIMIN**    
how's that sound?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
perfect :)

 **JUNGKOOK**    
did you need anything else, lil Jimin-ah?

 **JIMIN**    
nope ☺️ have fun in class bun, love you

 **JUNGKOOK**    
wait, before you go

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im heading to the clinic afterwards to get some ibuprofen

 **JUNGKOOK**    
do you need me to pick up your prescription or anything? you should be running low, aren't you?

 **JIMIN**    
uhh

 **JIMIN**    
yeah

 **JIMIN**  
yeah, im low

 **JIMIN**    
but you don't need to get them yet

 **JIMIN**    
im heading out tomorrow while you're at work to pick them up 💕 thank you tho

 **JUNGKOOK**    
alright baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
let me know if you need anything

 **JIMIN**    
I will Kookie 🐰💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
see you later lil one ❤️

 


	16. ⚠️

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

Jimin let out a soft, deep sigh, leaning against the edge of their bathtub, holding the nearly full bottle of pills in his hand and observing the many things about its condition.

Like for instance, the way it was much heavier than it should've been.

Or even the way it was more plentiful than it should've been; and even more specifically, the way it was mocking him more than it should've been.

Jimin didn't like how guilty it made him feel, standing there in the utter coldness of his darkened bathroom. Lying to Jungkook was absolutely one of the last things he'd ever wanna do. But he needed to.

He was trapped by this point.

Caught in his own web of lies.

There was no way for him to sneak around his little secret anymore. His only choice was to play it off as if nothing had even changed to begin with.

Jimin doesn't like playing dirty with his boyfriend like this. If anything, he nearly grimaced as it twirled around in his hand, glaring at him for not utilizing it the way he's supposed to.

But none of that mattered to him right now.

The thing that caught him off guard was how Jungkook's grown accustomed to the prescription cycle so soon. He never would've expected that from the boy. Hormones just didn't seem like his thing.

It's true what he said though. According to the last time he picked up his monthly dose, it should've been nearly empty right now.

Again,  _should_  be.

But it's not.

The bottle he currently held between his fingers and thin pair of eyes was barely even halfway full. He's prescribed to take three pills a day and yet sometimes he fails to even reach one.

It's not that Jimin was forgetful or anything, surely that was his initial problem four years ago when he started cycling through these hormonal pills.

It's just that he didn't wanna do this anymore.

He's grown tired.

He's taking a massive risk by doing this to himself, yet that didn't strike him as something to be concerned about. Jimin lacking his body of its physical needs was never something that crossed his mind as he continually made these harsh decisions.

He was blinded by desire and longing.

The desire to feel himself again, and the longing for what he's missing.

All of that fuelled this unusual type of behaviour. He didn't wish for this to happen like it did, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

That's why he took another deep breath, ready to do as he's done for about two months now.

Jimin forced his body to stop in front of the trashcan. He ignored the regretful tear threatening to run down his cheek as he tossed the bottle into the abyss of utter despair.

Nothing felt better to him than watching it sink to the bottom, knowing it could no longer influence him any false security.

It didn't matter that his body only felt weaker with each passing day, the pride and strength he got from doing this easily made him forget all of that.

Jimin liked being pretty, but there's one thing he'll never like and that's hating himself.

The harassment and comments did that all too well for him. If he could avoid that while still looking somewhat perfect for Jungkook, then that's the risk he was willing to take.

Surely taking one-third of what he needed would still get the job done, right? He surely convinced himself so. Just as long as he doesn't get caught.

Although, the thing he failed to realize was that was by doing this, all he was doing was furthering that exact same problem.

He wasn't fixing anything.

He was only making it worse.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**JIMIN**  
stole bun's flannel while he's at work ☺️💓

**___________________**  
🔁 88 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.7K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
you look good baby, did you end up getting your prescription on time?  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
I did 💕 thank you for reminding me x  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
do you want me bringing home anything for dinner? I noticed you didn't have anything set out, are you feeling tired?  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
a little bit, yeah. not as energized as I used to be :(   
|  
 **JIMIN**    
but oooh can you bring home some udong from the restaurant across the street? 🥺 im really craving soup  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
of course, get some rest as well. your body needs it's beauty sleep, my love  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill pick up some medicine in case  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
thank you Kookie ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

**IMESSAGE**  
Gayhyung ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
wait what? you're tired? it's only 6 o'clock

 **TAEHYUNG**    
are you getting sick?? please don't tell me you're getting sick right now

 **TAEHYUNG**    
Jungkook's birthday's in three days, tell me you're not coming down with something

 **TAEHYUNG**    
be sick after, but definitely not this week

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're not allowed

 **JIMIN**  
no tae :( don't worry about me bby im okay

 **TAEHYUNG**    
then what's your post for? we're all worried

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you love cooking and stuff, are you sure you're okay?

 **JIMIN**    
yeah :(

 **JIMIN**    
oddly enough I don't think it's anything I've ever had before?

 **JIMIN**    
my body feels sick but I don't feel sick at all..? it's weird

 **TAEHYUNG**    
what's that even mean?

 **JIMIN**    
like im tired and exhausted, but I haven't been puking and blowing my nose or anything

 **JIMIN**    
I checked my temperature too, im not running a fever

 **JIMIN**    
it just feels weird, like my body's fighting itself on whether or not it's okay

 **JIMIN**  
I think im having hot flashes sometimes too.. I get really warm all of a sudden

 **JIMIN**    
I feel really light all the time, like im floating

 **JIMIN**    
I just.. idk

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're right, that's weird..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
sounds like a viral or internal thing

 **JIMIN**    
yeah..

 **TAEHYUNG**  
maybe you need more sleep..?

 **JIMIN**    
I think so :(

 **JIMIN**    
it's what makes most sense?

 **JIMIN**    
if im feeling weak and like my body's sore, I should probably go to bed right?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
YES??

 **TAEHYUNG**    
OH MY GOD STOP TEXTING AND GET SOME SLEEP  WTF??

 **JIMIN**    
hhh don't yell at me :(

 **JIMIN**    
but fineee

 **JIMIN**    
ill text you later after Kookie and I eat 💓

 **TAEHYUNG**    
feel better x

**===============**

**JIMIN**    
I cant sleep 🥺 too sore  
 **____________________**  
🔁79 Retweets **|** ❤️1K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill be there soon baby, just hang on for me :(  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
hurry Kookie 🥺  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
just lie down, ill feed you and cuddle you if you think that'll help princess  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
please :(

 


	19. Chapter 19

**JUNGKOOK**    
finally got the lil one to sleep.. idk what's wrong but my baby's strong 💛 hang on for me, Jimin-ah

       

 **____________________**  
🔁69 Retweets **|** ❤️1.1K Likes

|  
 **NAYEON**    
wait what?? omg no :((  
|  
 **NAYEON**    
I talked to him a little bit ago and he seemed just fine 🥺  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
yeah it was sudden.. I don't know what it is because he doesn't really seem sick, just worn down  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
minie :((( you better help that boy out, guk. your birthdays in two days   
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know, I know. I want him okay by then so we can spend the day together ❤️  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
if I have to spend it cooped up in our room watching movies, then that's perfect, but I know he wanted to actually do something   
|  
 **NAYEON**  
look at you taking care of your boy. you're such a good boyfriend 🥺 im so proud of you  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
of course I would? thats my whole world right there  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
do you know what he's feeling or anything?  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
said it's more of an internal fight? he hasn't been showing symptoms of being unwell, no fever or anything but his body just gives out earlier than it usually does   
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
like it's only eight and he's passed out, I fed him the soup and he said he felt more energized after that  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
I think he just needs more sleep probably, nothing major  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
well that's good :(( poor bby  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
hold on, he's getting grabby, cuddle session time. gotta go sis x love ya  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
uh huh, tell Jimin I love him 💓

 


	20. Chapter 20

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**  
Jikook, Yoonseok & three single as fuck losers 💀✨

 **TAEHYUNG**    
tomorrow's the big day 👀 you excited guk?

 **SEOKJIN**  
ah yeah, you'll finally get to know what it's like to be an old man 💀

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im turning twenty-three, jin

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're still the only old man here

 **SEOKJIN**  
🙄

 **NAMJOON**  
I don't think you look a day over twenty :)

 **HOSEOK**    
of course you don't

 **SEOKJIN**  
awh ☺️ thank you Joonie

 **TAEHYUNG**    
hows min holding up? I assume you got him to sleep since he didn't text me

 **YOONGI**  
yeah, he seems to be all over the place recently

 **HOSEOK**  
everything okay?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
yeah, he's doing alright

 **JUNGKOOK**    
woke up feeling much better, told him to stay in bed for a little

 **JUNGKOOK**    
watch some netflix maybe

 **JUNGKOOK**    
texted him a little bit ago after I left for work, said he still felt better so I think we're good

 **TAEHYUNG**    
awh :( that's good

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're such a sweet boyfriend, guk

 **JIMIN**    
he really is uwu 🥰

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hi baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
still feeling okay?

 **JIMIN**    
yeah ❤️ just got out of the bath, helped with the soreness

 **JUNGKOOK**    
did you take your hormones?

 **JIMIN**    
I took two so far, ill take the last one later

 **JIMIN**    
I think I just needed some sleep

 **JIMIN**    
still a little warm but nothing some shorts can't fix

 **JUNGKOOK**    
have you left our room yet, princess?

 **JIMIN**    
not yet, I stayed snuggled up before I got out

 **JIMIN**    
now im hungry

 **JIMIN**    
ill make some bibimbop and leave you leftovers ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
thank you baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
go ahead and check the living room, I've got a surprise ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I like how we all just simultaneously quiet down and munch on our popcorn for the show

 **HOSEOK**  
I aspire to be the type of boyfriend Jungkook is

 **YOONGI**  
yeah I hope you do too

 **SEOKJIN**  
it's so precious watching him be so whipped like this 😍

 **TAEHYUNG**    
used to annoy us but now it's just a free rom-com

 **JIMIN**  
KOOKIE YOU DIDNT 🥺🥺

 **TAEHYUNG**    
prepare your uwus everyone

**JIMIN**

**JIMIN**    
YOUR BIRTHDAYS TOMORROW :((

 **JIMIN**    
YOU CANT BE GETTING ME SWEET THINGS LIKE THIS :((

 **JIMIN**    
its supposed to be your day 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but you're mine and so that makes it your day too baby ❤️

**TAEHYUNG**

**JIMIN**    
stop I can't handle this :(((

 **NAMJOON**    
Jungkook try not to make it obvious you're in love challenge:

 **SEOKJIN**  
failed

 **HOSEOK**  
failed

 **YOONGI**  
failed

 **JUNGKOOK**    
shut up

 **TAEHYUNG**  
Jungkook with us vs Jungkook with Jimin:

**TAEHYUNG**

**JUNGKOOK**    
🙄

 **JIMIN**    
awh, Jungkook would be so cute as a chihuahua ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
PROOF

 **SEOKJIN**    
UH HUH

 **SEOKJIN**  
WE TOLD YOU

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill be home in a few hours babe, hold off till then and we can cuddle again

 **JIMIN**    
okay Kookie 💓

 **TAEHYUNG**    
gross

 **SEOKJIN**  
but still everything

 


	21. Chapter 21

**JIMIN**    
awh yayyy they finally arrived 😍 buns not gonna be ready hehe   
 **__________________**  
🔁 63 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.2K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
he's gonna be like: 🤤🤤  
|  
 **NAYEON**    
my innocent eyes didn't need to see this

**===============**

**CAMBABYX**  
enjoy taking these off tomorrow, big guy *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 16.8K Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 80.1K Likes

|  
 **SEOKJIN**  
that's it.. he fuckin dead  
|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
Jungkook's gonna be saying thank you to me like a mantra, god damn

 


	22. Chapter 22

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**  
Jikook, Yoonseok & three single as fuck losers 💀✨

 **JIMIN**    
HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY HANDSOME KOOKIE 🌹❤️😍

 **TAEHYUNG**    
HAP—

 **TAEHYUNG**    
god damn it

 **JUNGKOOK**    
thank you my beautiful baby ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
every year, every fucking year this happens

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he beats me to it

 **TAEHYUNG**    
im such a horrible best friend

 **NAMJOON**  
what else did you expect

 **JIMIN**    
☺️☺️☺️

 **JIMIN**  
you're the bestest best friend TaeTae xx

 **TAEHYUNG**  
yeah I shouldn't be so surprised tbh

 **TAEHYUNG**    
can't even be mad at him, I just can't

 **TAEHYUNG**    
happy birthday guk!

 **NAMJOON**  
happy 23rd ✨

 **YOONGI**  
happy birthday

 **HOSEOK**  
one year closer to being as cool as us 👀 happy birthday dude

 **SEOKJIN**  
happy 23rd you lil brat

 **JUNGKOOK**    
haha wow

 **JUNGKOOK**    
thanks guys, totally felt the love in some of those

 **JIMIN**    
I love you ❤️☺️✨

 **JUNGKOOK**    
and I love you ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**  
and here comes Jimin's long speech y'all, prepare yourselves 😥

 **SEOKJIN**    
Jimin try not to make us cry challenge:

 **SEOKJIN**  
about to be failed

 **JIMIN**    
Kookie 🐰 I really wish that you were here to hear it in person, but ill gladly repeat myself once you come home from class ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
I just want you to know how much you mean to me, bun 💕

 **JIMIN**    
when I first came here, I was such a mess

 **JIMIN**    
I was that tiny weird boy that dressed and looked like a girl

 **JIMIN**    
that socially awkward kid that only had one friend

 **JIMIN**    
that sad dude so deeply in-hate with himself that it almost cost him a lot of things

 **JIMIN**    
and lastly, I was lost

 **JIMIN**    
absolutely without a doubt, lost

 **JIMIN**    
I didn't know who I really was or what I really wanted for myself

 **JIMIN**    
I let my past fears rule me over

 **JIMIN**    
and only after you helped me out of it, did I see just how damaging it was to myself

 **JIMIN**    
I tried so hard keeping up with an image of someone who other people expected me to be, that I lost who I truly was

 **JIMIN**    
id let words get to me, actions get to me, I was so fragile

 **JIMIN**    
like I was constantly in a battle against myself

 **JIMIN**    
and eventually I told myself that id test my demeaning side

 **JIMIN**    
I let nasty words define who other people told me I was

 **JIMIN**    
I even told myself that if I tried hard enough, I could get the hot straight boy that I had a crush on to question himself for me

 **JIMIN**    
but I was wrong

 **JIMIN**    
well, mostly wrong..

 **JIMIN**    
I didn't get the hot straight boy by being someone who seduced him into my sheets

 **JIMIN**    
and to be honest that's not even entirely what I got

 **JIMIN**    
I expected something much colder, I expected to be used and thrown aside like always

 **JIMIN**    
but I wasn't, not even close

 **JIMIN**    
instead, I got the absolute love of my life ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
I got the sweetest, most caring and loving handsome boy I've ever met ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
and I got him the way I never thought anybody would want me..

 **JIMIN**    
by being myself ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
one taught me pain, one taught me patience

 **JIMIN**    
but you taught me love ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
god I've never loved someone more in my life, not even close

 **JIMIN**    
you showed me that I was more than what I limited myself to

 **JIMIN**    
you showed me what it was like to feel on cloud nine

 **JIMIN**    
I love feeling valued by you

 **JIMIN**    
I love that you've always respected me

 **JIMIN**    
you're one of the only ones to even make that possible for me

 **JIMIN**    
you put yourself through such a hard situation for me, and ill never be able to express how thankful I am for being given that chance

 **JIMIN**    
you've gone through so much confusion and self identity configurations that it makes me strive to give you the perfect boy in return

 **JIMIN**    
you deserve it after what all you've done for me :(

 **JIMIN**    
but now you're even showing me that im already the perfect boy for you..

 **JIMIN**    
I don't need to change a single thing about myself for you to want me back

 **JIMIN**    
I feel genuinely loved for once, in more than just one way

 **JIMIN**    
you know how to treat me, kiss me, touch me

 **JIMIN**    
you know ME

 **JIMIN**    
more than I even know myself

 **JIMIN**    
and there's nothing id ever change about how we came about 🐰🐣

 **JIMIN**    
you're my boyfriend, the love of my life

 **JIMIN**    
but most importantly

 **JIMIN**    
you're my Jeon Jungkook ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
I love you Kook-ah, happy birthday my handsome boy 😍

**TAEHYUNG**

**SEOKJIN**  
ILL NEVER NOT CRY TO THIS

 **HOSEOK**  
well shit dude.. I felt that

 **YOONGI**  
Jimin's so.. oh my god

 **NAMJOON**  
if you'll excuse me im off to go water the garden with my tears

 **JUNGKOOK**    
Jimin-ah..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that was so beautiful, baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're welcome my love, id do it again in a heartbeat for you

 **JUNGKOOK**    
id do anything for you x

 **JIMIN**    
promise me something then ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
absolutely, what is it?

 **JIMIN**    
be mine for as long as we live 💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
already planning on that, lil one 💛

 **===============**  
 **IMESSAGE**    
Yeonie ❤️

 **NAYEON**    
oh my gosh?? is it my little brothers birthday already :((

 **NAYEON**    
you cant be twenty-three.. I refuse 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
haha 👀 im catching up, aren't I

 **NAYEON**  
yeah and it's not fair :((

 **NAYEON**    
stop growing up on me like this.. it hurts

 **NAYEON**    
you're supposed to be the young and fun one, you can't be getting old yet wtf

 **NAYEON**    
don't grow up like this 😥

 **JUNGKOOK**    
excuse you?? im still fun

 **NAYEON**  
stop it, you're gonna make me cry :(

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but I didn't even

 **NAYEON**    
you heard me

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you and Jin are so much alike it's ridiculous

 **NAYEON**    
then im proud of that

 **NAYEON**  
but anyways :( now that we're done with sad hours

 **NAYEON**  
what do you and Jimin have planned today? :)

 **JUNGKOOK**    
not sure actually? he hasn't told me anything

 **NAYEON**    
he's been doing better right?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
yeah, thankfully

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I was so worried about him.. I didn't like seeing him weak like that

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I actually.. idk

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I think he might be hiding something..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
and that hurts because I don't wanna think about him possibly doing something to himself and not telling me but..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
idk, it doesn't make much sense that his body would do this all of a sudden?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
maybe im just overthinking tho..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
regardless, im just glad he's feeling better now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
maybe I should just monitor if he's eating and sleeping enough

 **JUNGKOOK**    
can't have my baby hurting himself again ❤️

 **NAYEON**  
you're so sweet :(

 **NAYEON**  
can't believe you were never a relationship guy before this

 **NAYEON**  
you could've had so many hearts with this type of charm

 **JUNGKOOK**    
doesn't matter

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I only want one

 **NAYEON**    
IM CRYING AGAIN STOP IT

 **NAYEON**  
ugh I hate how loving you are

 **NAYEON**  
speaking of tho.. 👀 I have something for you

 **NAYEON**  
I know you'll love it 💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
oh lord, not you too

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's my own birthday, why don't I know what's going on? wtf

 **NAYEON**  
oh just be quiet and enjoy your night with your boy ☺️

 **NAYEON**  
her and I can wait x

**==============**

**[REDACTED]**  
she makes him sound so sweet and cute :( hope he doesn't mind sharing   
 **__________________**  
🔁35 Retweets **|** ❤️826 Likes

 


	23. Chapter 23

**JUNGKOOK**    
best way to start my own day off 🤤

**___________________**  
🔁125 Retweets **|** ❤️2K Likes

**===============**

**NAYEON**  
I posted this throwback thinking itd be super sweet but now im just crying 🥺 look how big my lil bro's gotten :((

**___________________**  
🔁38 Retweets **|** ❤️951 Likes

|  
 **JIMIN**    
I CANT 🥺🥺 THIS IS SO CUTE OMG KOOKIE   
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**  
why do you always do this to me

**==============**

**JIMIN**    
happy birthday to my handsome boy 🐰💕✨🌟 everyday you make my heart race a little more xx

**___________________**  
🔁169 Retweets **|** ❤️2.3K Likes

 **=============**  
 **IMESSAGE**    
Bun 🐰💕

 **JIMIN**    
hurry and come home, birthday boy

 **JIMIN**    
ive got a surprise for you ❤️

**===============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
whaddup im Jungkook, im 23 and I never leaned how to fucking breathe  
 **___________________**  
🔁92 Retweets **|** ❤️1.6K Likes


	24. Chapter 24

**CAMBABYX**    
enjoy ;) ˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚ ❤️🌹✨🌟 im all yours - JM

**___________________**  
🔁18.6K Retweets **|** ❤️90K Likes

|  
 **HOSEOK**  
woah.. babe, will you do this for me too? 😍  
|  
 **YOONGI**    
absolutely fucking not

 


	25. Chapter 25

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

"Babe, I'm home," the youngest called out excitedly, gently closing the door behind him, wondering where in the world his little blonde beauty was.

That's been the only thing coursing through his focus ever since this morning, believe it or not. He hated the fact that he still had to attend class today.

All he wanted was to spend time with Jimin. It sucked not being able to do that for so long.

However, much to his prior impatience, now was finally his chance.

Jungkook let out a heavy sigh as he wandered through their shared apartment, letting his school supplies cover the counter as he made his way towards their room with jurisdiction.

There were many things running through his mind all day due to it being his birthday, but school was definitely not one of them.

Jungkook usually liked being in class, he got a good sense of being surrounded by knowledge and knowing he'd have the most beautiful face to come home to once it was all over.

But none of that was the case today.

His mind was running anywhere  _but_  school. All he could think about was what today would consist of once he was back in his boyfriends arms.

It almost even angered him how long his major seemed to run for today. The raven couldn't help but feel that time was testing him despite it only being six o'clock.

That's why he was just glad to be home.

Luckily, he ended up checking his phone before leaving class, the only thing was that he just wasn't entirely too sure what it meant. He was honestly expecting a huge feast of some sort, knowing the blonde's passion for culinary.

It struck him for confusion when the apartment smelt of vanilla rather than food.

Perhaps he was just overthinking again, though. He figured that was more than likely the case.

That's why he didn't have much of an initial reaction as he walked along the length of their hallway. Nothing seemed out of place so what could this surprise possibly be? He wasn't sure.

However, one of the last things rolling through his mind was exactly what he was met with the minute he opened their door to look for his boyfriend.

There he was.

Jimin, already laying in submissive position, with a long pink sweater on, and a hint of white lace panties poking out from his bent knees.

Jungkook's breath instantly halted.

"Jesus christ," he gasped out, looking at the beautiful blonde with dark eyes; he immediately started slipping off his own jacket and undoing the belt around his jeans. "You look so fucking good right now, holy shit."

The bed beneath them dipped as the younger finally collapsed between his spreading legs, causing the blonde to release some giggles as Jungkook struggled between undressing himself and leaving touches along his sides.

"Careful there, big guy." Jimin teased, threading his fingers through the wavy midnight mess, all of their clothes starting to scatter. "I think you're a little too eager."

Jungkook leant down and dove right into his boyfriend's presented throat.

"I don't care," The younger mumbled, spreading the latter's legs further apart as he started grinding, slipping the lace off and hovering above in only his T-shirt and boxers. "When it comes to you, I am."

He left a few marks along the latter's skin before pulling back, panting, admiring the blonde and all his perfect glistening glory, a smile soon replacing his agape mouth.

"Clearly you know that." Jungkook winked, tearing the T-shirt over his own head and inching his fingers up the latter's pink sweater, caressing his skin.

Jimin softly winced, feeling a shortness of pain and shock shoot through his body once the younger squeezed at his waist and hips, pinning them to the mattress.

"You okay?" Jungkook quickly halted his actions, sensing the discomfort and cupping the blonde's face, brushing the hair that fell from their foreheads out of their eyes.

"Yeah.." Jimin softly grimaced, nearly forcing himself to feel comfortable. "Still a little sore. Just go easy on me, bun."

"Always." The younger assured, leaning back down to press chaste kisses along his entire cheek, rubbing softly and gently at the naked skin this time. "Do you want this, baby?"

Jimin nodded, suppressing a small  _yes_  as his boyfriend exposed his own length, slipping away from the last bits of hesitation and paranoia. 

Jungkook continued leaving soft marks all over the blonde's skin, sinking in the glory of receiving pretty, soft moans for reward.

"Happy birthday, Kookie." Jimin softly gasped, sighing as Jungkook aligned at his entrance, grabbing his hips and securing them stable. "Go ahead and open up your present."

Jungkook groaned at the fact that he was referring to  _himself_  and  _his ass_  right now.

Therefor, he did just that, entering his boyfriend and proceeding to make very long and pleasing love to him the rest of the night.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**CAMBABYX**  
the best part after having sex is sleeping in his T-shirt while he takes pictures of his marks 🥰🌹✨ ･:*+.:+ - JM 🐣

**___________________**  
🔁17.3K Retweets **|** ❤️84.1K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
so beautiful 😍 all mine  
|  
 **JIMIN**    
all yours ❤️

**================**

**CAMBABYX**    
but the best part during is definitely this, pull me close baby, im not going anywhere - JK 🐰

**___________________**  
🔁19K Retweets **|** ❤️91K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
nope, fuck go back  
|  
 **SEOKJIN**  
WHY YALL ALWAYS SPILL THE CUTE SHIT FIRST THEN HIT US UP WITH THE PORN  
|  
 **HOSEOK**  
one day, ill convince Yoongi to let us do this too, just you wait 👀  
|  
 **YOONGI**    
no you won't

 


	27. Chapter 27

**IMESSAGE**    
Nayeon 💓

 **NAYEON**  
ahhh ☺️

 **NAYEON**    
im so excited to finally see you again 🥺 it's been too long, I miss you ✨

 **[REDACTED]**  
I miss you too 💛

 **[REDACTED]**  
but yeah, I agree :(( I cant wait to see you and gukkie again

 **[REDACTED]**  
it's been six years since high school 🥺

 **[REDACTED]**  
definitely way too long..

 **NAYEON**  
I know :(( he'll be SO happy to see you, I know it

 **[REDACTED]**  
I sure hope so, I know ill be more than excited to see how he's grown since then

 **[REDACTED]**  
I bet he still somehow managed to get both bigger and stronger 👀 that damn boy

 **NAYEON**    
he's grown in many ways since then :) it's nice

 **[REDACTED]**  
that's good, just what we wanted for ma lil guk-ah 💕

 **[REDACTED]**  
still not happier than you tho, right?

 **NAYEON**    
course not ☺️

 **NAYEON**    
but trust me, he'll seriously be so happy to see you again

 **NAYEON**  
he looked up to you a lot, it means the world me that you were so close to him 💕

 **NAYEON**  
maybe a little too close at times..

 **[REDACTED]**  
ah, don't be jealous unnie

 **[REDACTED]**  
it's never too close with Jungkook

 **[REDACTED]**  
that boy's all about no boundaries, we both know that

 **[REDACTED]**  
maybe more so me

 **NAYEON**  
yeah, that's something you both had in common, still do

 **[REDACTED]**  
hey, don't expose me like this :( I have a reputation

 **[REDACTED]**  
hes just always liked skinship, it's normal for boys like him

 **[REDACTED]**  
especially with the ladies 👀

 **NAYEON**    
sadly

 **[REDACTED]**  
I was always his favourite tho 🥰

 **NAYEON**  
ugh, don't remind me 🙄

 **[REDACTED]**  
wonder why you're not that way?

 **NAYEON**  
oh idk, he used to be really into well..

 **NAYEON**    
you know..

 **[REDACTED]**  
yeah

 **NAYEON**  
but he's got the sweetest little boyfriend now 🥺

 **NAYEON**  
totally made up for all of it

 **NAYEON**  
his coming out story is so precious with him, too :(( never saw it coming but it's the literal best thing

 **NAYEON**  
you'll love Jimin so much 🥰

 **NAYEON**    
guk really made the right choice for himself there, he's so beautiful :(( you'll wanna pinch his cheeks till he can't breathe

 **[REDACTED]**  
awh, im sure I will

 **[REDACTED]**  
he sounds lovely

 **[REDACTED]**  
hope he doesn't mind sharing gukkie with me tho

 **NAYEON**    
Jimin's very giving towards people, he already shares guk with me so he's not gonna hold that back from one of his childhood friends I don't think

 **NAYEON**    
it's guk you'll probably have to convince of that again haha

 **NAYEON**    
he's pretty possessive after becoming a relationship-man

 **NAYEON**  
he's got himself wrapped so tight around that boys lil finger 😍

 **[REDACTED]**  
interesting, sounds nothing like the boy we grew up with

 **NAYEON**    
I know right? I love it

 **[REDACTED]**  
that sounds like good news tho, so im not one to complain

 **[REDACTED]**  
gukkie was always mine first anyways :(

 **[REDACTED]**  
such a cute boy, so native and sweet

 **[REDACTED]**  
I always have a way of getting what I want

 **[REDACTED]**  
you'd know a little something about that 👀

 **NAYEON**  
maybe..

 **NAYEON**    
but guess that doesn't matter now though ☺️ they're just the absolute sweetest couple, even guk agrees

 **[REDACTED]**  
I still think we'd be better

 **NAYEON**  
course you do, that's just for him to decide

 **[REDACTED]**  
speaking of tho

 **[REDACTED]**  
you're right, I can't wait to meet the competition

 **NAYEON**  
oh 😅 don't call him that, it's not true anymore

 **NAYEON**  
there's no chance, he's only into boys I think

 **[REDACTED]**  
guess we'll have to wait and see.. if not, you know what that means

 **NAYEON**  
you're so straightforward 😳

 


	28. Chapter 28

**[REDACTED]**  
so glad I finally get to see the two of you again 💛 can't wait to see the look on gukkie's face hehe

**__________________**  
🔁 39 Retweets  **|** ❤️ 1K Likes

**===============**

**NAYEON**  
ahh 😍 I missed her so much   
 **__________________**  
🔁 48 Retweets  **|** ❤️ 1.1K Likes

**===============**

**NAMJOON**  
no way?? oh my god it's so good to see her again, guk's gonna be so happy :)  
 **__________________**  
🔁 51 Retweets  **|** ❤️ 1.1K Likes

**===============**

**HOSEOK**  
oh my god??? I cant believe it's been six years.. if I wasn't with yoongi id probably still have a crush too, she grew up well. wow   
 **__________________**  
🔁 39 Retweets  **|** ❤️ 1K Likes

|  
 **YOONGI**  
that's dangerous territory you're entering there..  
|  
 **HOSEOK**    
I wouldn't have a chance anyways babe, you're the only one for me 😍😍😍

 


	29. Chapter 29

**JIMIN**  
off to go give bun a lovely surprise hehe ❤️🐰✨

**__________________**  
🔁 78 Retweets  **|** ❤️ 1.4K Likes

**=============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
only Jimin would buy me banana milk before we go out to eat 😍😍

       

**==============**

**[REDACTED]**  
geez.. :/ he's gorgeous, glad I was wanted first, surely makes things easier   
 **__________________**  
🔁62 Retweets **|** ❤️899 Likes

**==============**

**TAEHYUNG**    
wait.. really? what   
 **___________________**  
🔁 66 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 971 Likes

**=============**

**[REDACTED]**  
wait.. THATS Jimin?? oh my god Jungkook hasn't changed a bit, still knows how to get the pretty ones  
 **__________________**  
🔁 41 Retweets  **|** ❤️ 982 Likes

**=============**

**JIMIN**  
sh-shes the surprise?? oh no..  
 **__________________**  
🔁 93 Retweets  **|** ❤️ 1K Likes

 


	30. Chapter 30

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

"Are you ready to go eat now?" Jimin giggled as they aimlessly walked throughout the warm sand, hand completely being overtaken by the larger one belonging to his boyfriend.

Jungkook turned around, luring the blonde into his grasp, one hand resting on his lower back and the other keeping the blowing hair out of his sparking eyes.

Instead of responding, the younger leant forward, now cupping the latter's face before connecting their lips.

The soft breeze coursed throughout their stances, leaving the two of them breathless with the sun getting ready to set, mirroring the flowing soft waters.

Jimin's skin burnt the heat of a thousand sun's at Jungkook subtle touch. He could already feel the crimson shade tinting his cheeks once they pulled back.

"Thank you for giving me two amazing days with you," Jungkook started, giving the latter a quick temple kiss before re-grabbing his hand. "Of course, princess. Let's go get something."

**|| || ||**

Jimin took a deep breath as they entered the darkly lighten, aesthetic feeling restaurant. His heart was racing more than he'd usually like to admit and he didn't know why.

All of this was for Jungkook, so why was he nervous? He had no idea.

But he sucked in the air he was already trying to hold, now starting to lead the younger out to the patio.

He felt himself able to ease once he saw all the familiar faces. A giant smile edged along his lips at the sight of Taehyung, Nayeon, Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Seokjin, then faltered the second he saw..

Well actually, he didn't know her name.

But just once glance was enough to make him freeze.

She was undoubtedly one of the more beautiful women he's seen in his life. The way her hair framed her face made it seem so effortless and perfect, like she didn't even have to try.

Her long sleek legs were intimidating to him, he could never compare with those. She looked toned and long, meanwhile he looked full and compressed.

Her eyes were thin just like his, but instead of a sparkle they had a whole gleam. The pair of eyelashes she owned easily made her look innocent and elegant at the same time. She was pretty in every way possible, nothing about her seemed under-kept.

Especially her frame.

God.. she was nearly just as curvy as Jimin. Her whole build was just.. it was perfect. He suddenly didn't know how to react, he was utterly speechless.

As was his boyfriend.

"Jungkook," Nayeon suddenly gleed, cutting Jimin out of his thoughts as her own pair of bunny teeth displayed in her wide smile, leading the mystery girl over to him. "I have a surprise for you."

The blonde looked up to his boyfriend, falling majorly discouraged at his reaction to the gesture. 

Jungkook's lips were barely agape with eyes full of sparkling stars.

He was easily looking at her the same way a jewel theft looks at a diamond— in pure awe. He must've really missed her.

Jimin suddenly felt like he might get sick later.

The beautiful brunette approached the younger boy, instantly putting on a perfect smile as she engulfed the younger boy in her arms.

"Guk-ah," She giggled, nesting into his tightly secured hold, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Hi ma handsome boy."

Yeah, Jimin was certainly gonna get sick later.

"It's been so long," She sighed, the two of them pulling apart. Jimin didn't like the way he held her, it seemed too comfortable and casual for his liking. "I was right, you've definitely gotten bigger since high school, I didn't think it was possible."

Literally any minute now and he's gonna lose his stomach.

"Oh my god it has.." He trailed, eyeing her up and down with a polite grin. "You look absolutely amazing, just when I thought you couldn't get any more gorgeous."

Jimin's heart may've just stopped, maybe even shattered, he wasn't sure.

"Well," she coyed, stepping back and standing next to Nayeon. "Not that I'm surprised, you always made it obvious that you had a crush on me."

Oh god.. okay, it might be coming any second now if she doesn't stop.

There's a bathroom around here right?

Jimin might not be able to handle this like he once thought.

Jungkook laughed at that, wrapping an arm around the blonde and reeling him into his hold, squeezing his shoulders for comfort. Jungkook must've sensed his tension, trying to put an end to it.

The older felt better after nuzzling into the gesture, it made his heart flutter a bit, but only barely. 

"Oh for sure," The raven chuckled, reminiscing in the memory, rubbing his hand up and down Jimin's now shaking arm. "As if I ever had the chance though."

At least the younger boy was making attempts to calm him down,  _that_  Jimin could appreciate at a time like this. Almost like he was assuring him there was nothing to worry about.

"Who ever said that you didnt?" She winked.

But there still was.

"You did, many times." Jungkook shook his head, grasp falling down to the latter's waist instead, caressing the soft skin. "You liked someone already."

You mean, he's tried to get with her before? God what kind of question is that.. of course he has.

Look at her..

"Did I? Well, maybe things are different now, as I've always said, I've got a thing for bunny smiles." She giggled, possibly giving off a false tease as she looked at Nayeon real quick with a telling smirk.

"Anyways," she carried through, initiating more conservation. "You look great all grown up, looking all tall and tough. Still just as badass in your leather."

Jimin flinched at the way she gently ran her hand down his other arm.

"Thank you," He bowed, turning to Jimin with a small thankful grin. "You knew about this, babe?"

The blonde couldn't bring himself to say any words, all he could do was hesitantly nod.

With that, Jungkook leaned in to press a lasting chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thank you. Seeing her again means so much, I can't believe you actually did this for me."

He couldn't either..

Nayeon cleared her throat real quick, resting a hand along the brunette's arm. "Jimin," she started, capturing his attention. "This is Jungkook and I's best friend from high school."

The girl slowly bowed, showing respect to the blonde.

"Hi," He forced out, sounding only a little bit resistant. "I'm Jimin, Jungkook's boyfriend."

"I know," she giggled brightly, reaching out to grasp his politely outstretched hand. "I've heard so much about you from both of them. He sure picked a pretty one, guess that's something we have in common."

Jimin looked away awkwardly, nervously laughing to cover up his uncomfortableness. Nayeon slightly nudged her, causing Jungkook to chuckle.

"I hope you don't mind me popping in all of a sudden, I wish we could've met sooner." She genuinely smiled, making him feel only slightly less scared. "but hopefully that can fix itself now that we're gonna be seeing a lot more of each other after I finish moving in here."

Jimin's heart stopped, Jungkook's heart jumped and Nayeon's heart burst.

"You didn't tell me that part of it," The smaller ebony looked a mixture between ecstatic and offended, yet couldn't control her wide smile before hugging into the side of the girl.

"Wait, really noona?"

The blonde nearly crumpled like a cookie at the way he used an honorific with her. Even Jungkook himself never used them with him or their other friends.

"Yep," she beamed, resting her head along Nayeon's. "We're gonna see each other so much more now. I'm transferring colleges and moving in by unnie."

Both sibling's went on and on with each other about how excited that made them, leaving the pretty girl to say a few final things to the blonde having a near silent break down.

"I hope you don't mind sharing them with me from time to time," Jimin couldn't tell if her tone was genuine or not, but it sure sounded friendly. "We're just friends, though. No worries."

For some reason he didn't believe that..

"You seem very loveable and kind, Jimin. I see why he wanted you so bad." She grinned so wide it possibly could've exposed some toxic venom. "My names Yu Jeongyeon. It's very nice to finally meet you."

And just like that, Jimin hated himself again.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**JEONGYEON**  
came back to my two homes in Busan 💕🌸

       

       

 **__________________**  
🔁 93 Retweets  **|** ❤️ 1K Likes

|  
 **NAYEON**  
ahhh we missed you so much you don't even know 🥺💕✨  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's so great to see you again, can't believe you were the surprise 💛

 


	32. Chapter 32

**IMESSAGE**  
Jimin-ah 💛

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I still can't believe you did that for me babe

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I cant tell you how much I appreciate it

 **JUNGKOOK**    
she meant so much to us growing up, still does

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I cant believe she's finally back, ugh I missed her

 **JUNGKOOK**    
she might be my only friend outside of the group, so really, it's the world to me that you and Nayeon would do this for my birthday

 **JUNGKOOK**    
feels so good to be around her again, she's great

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I hope you'll love her like we do ❤️

 **JIMIN**  
oh.. you're welcome bun ✨

 **JIMIN**  
anything for you, my love 💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you seemed kinda quiet at the restaurant though, are you okay baby?

 **JUNGKOOK**  
I thought you might've been tense.. that's why I tried massaging you

 **JUNGKOOK**    
everything okay?

 **JIMIN**    
yes.. yes, don't worry about it Kook-ah

 **JIMIN**  
thank you.. it helped me calm down

 **JIMIN**    
I was just really tired, promise

 **JIMIN**    
that's why im still lying down right now :( my tummy hurts and I have a bit of a headache

 **JUNGKOOK**    
princess.. get some rest, ill see you when I get home instead

 **JIMIN**    
no it's okay.. don't leave me, please

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im not leaving you love, im coming home in a little bit and then we can cuddle

 **JUNGKOOK**    
just letting you get some rest until then

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I don't want you feeling sick again, okay? get some rest

 **JIMIN**    
okay..

 **JIMIN**    
bye kookie 💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
bye lil one x

 


	33. Chapter 33

**IMESSAGE**    
Jeongie 

 **JUNGKOOK**  
so when do you get moved in??

 **JEONGYEON**  
oh hi guk ✨

 **JEONGYEON**  
wasn't expecting you to text so soon haha

 **JEONGYEON**    
eager, I like it

 **JEONGYEON**  
should be settled by later tonight actually tho, im just down the hall from Yeonie 💛

 **JEONGYEON**  
were you that excited to see me again or something? ;)

 **JUNGKOOK**    
of course??

 **JUNGKOOK**    
its been so long, I honestly thought we'd never see you again

 **JUNGKOOK**    
high school was a rough time for us, you helped more than you realize

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I don't think I ever told you thank you for it, but know that im grateful for everything

 **JUNGKOOK**    
nayeon too, of course

 **JEONGYEON**  
wow, Jungkook

 **JEONGYEON**    
you've grown a lot since then?? im really proud of that

 **JEONGYEON**    
still such a sweet boy

 **JEONGYEON**    
yet naive as always

 **JUNGKOOK**    
wow thanks

 **JEONGYEON**  
well it's true, isn't it?

 **JEONGYEON**    
ill give you credit tho

 **JEONGYEON**  
never thought id live to see the day you got into a relationship 👀

 **JUNGKOOK**    
yeah, me neither.. life's insane isn't it?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he means the world to me though, im glad I got passed that point in my life and found someone I wanna be with ❤️

 **JEONGYEON**    
thats beautiful.. kinda makes me happy and sad at the same time ☺️

 **JEONGYEON**  
im happy that you're happy, nothing more I could wish for ma lil guk-ah xx

 **JEONGYEON**  
but darn :/

 **JEONGYEON**    
now im gonna miss all the attention you gave me when you still had a crush :((

 **JUNGKOOK**  
you'll still have some of my attention now that you're back?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
don't act like you didn't like both of us being all over you either tho, I see you tryna be all discreet

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know im hot, but geez

 **JUNGKOOK**    
must be in the genes 👀

 **JEONGYEON**    
still a brat I see

 **JEONGYEON**    
at least my crush wasn't on my sisters best friend ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
wow, you love bringing that up, don't you 🙄

 **JEONGYEON**    
uh huh

 **JUNGKOOK**    
well, yours was just as bad as mine

 **JEONGYEON**    
maybe 👀

 **JEONGYEON**    
let's get back to yours tho, I like talking about that instead hehe

 **JUNGKOOK**    
of course you do

 **JUNGKOOK**    
wanna rub it in my face more? we both know it wasn't gonna happen lol

 **JEONGYEON**    
life's full of endless possibilities, guk

 **JEONGYEON**    
tons of unexpected things happen

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that's why I still wish you luck with yours

 **JUNGKOOK**  
took ya long enough to finally reciprocate it, geez

 **JEONGYEON**    
yeah.. was kinda thinking it might be too late

 **JUNGKOOK**    
trust me, it's not

 **JEONGYEON**    
I just didn't think you'd know since I never told you..

 **JEONGYEON**    
I still had a feeling you may've though..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's possible ;)

 **JEONGYEON**    
ugh, of course you do, I make it obvious

 **JEONGYEON**    
well anyways

 **JEONGYEON**    
ill need all the help I can get at this point, it's getting to be a harder game each day

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's why you moved out here, isn't it?

 **JEONGYEON**  
maybe..

 **JUNGKOOK**  
you'll get the one you want one day soon, I have no doubts you'll win them over

 **JUNGKOOK**    
probably already have and they just haven't told you yet

 **JEONGYEON**    
yeah..

 **JEONGYEON**    
I feel as if they know and we both want it but aren't doing anything about it

 **JUNGKOOK**    
more than likely

 **JEONGYEON**    
HE might make that all the harder for me though

 **JEONGYEON**    
so pretty.. I cant blame

 **JUNGKOOK**    
nah, he's no worry, trust me

 **JUNGKOOK**    
barely even competition compared to you

 **JUNGKOOK**    
at least in my opinion

 **JEONGYEON**    
you always knew how to boost my ego ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
shouldn't be that hard, look at you queen

 **JEONGYEON**    
staph :((

 **JUNGKOOK**    
haha fine

 **JEONGYEON**  
I had a question for you, though

 **JUNGKOOK**    
yeah, course. what's up?

 **JEONGYEON**    
im still having trouble putting somethings away

 **JEONGYEON**    
do you wanna come over after class and help me with it?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
id love to

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but unfortunately I can't..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
Jimin's been coming down with all sorts of things lately, im really worried about him

 **JEONGYEON**    
wait really?? is he okay..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
so far everything looks alright, im not sure since his body's really weak and stuff like that

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill have to be home with him for a while

 **JUNGKOOK**    
sorry..

 **JEONGYEON**    
no, no I understand

 **JEONGYEON**    
he seems very lovely guk, definitely a beauty you've got yourself there

 **JEONGYEON**    
if he needs his boyfriend, then you need to be with him

 **JEONGYEON**    
especially if he's sick..

 **JUNGKOOK**  
you sure?

 **JEONGYEON**  
course

 **JUNGKOOK**    
okay great, thanks for understanding

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill see you at class on.. monday?

 **JEONGYEON**    
yep 💛

 **JUNGKOOK**    
alright sweet, see ya noona

 **JEONGYEON**    
bye gukkie x

**=============**

**JEONGYEON**    
maybe everything's already in my favour 👀 he said so himself, got nothing to worry about   
 **___________________**  
🔁 46 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 827 Likes

 


	34. Chapter 34

**JUNGKOOK**  
feel better soon Jimin-ah.. I really hope you're treating yourself well, my love ❤️

       

 **_________________**  
🔁 88 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.2K Likes

 


	35. Chapter 35

**IMESSAGE**    
Yeonie 💛

 **JEONGYEON**  
evening, sunshine

 **NAYEON**  
awh hi ☺️

 **JEONGYEON**    
you're not still fake mad at me, are you?

 **NAYEON**  
for what, not telling me that you're gonna be my new neighbour?

 **NAYEON**  
nah, totally not mad at all :/

 **JEONGYEON**    
awh bunny unnie 🥺 don't be mad at me

 **JEONGYEON**  
you know I don't like when either of you are mad :(

 **NAYEON**  
yeah yeah

 **NAYEON**  
I know haha

 **NAYEON**  
im not mad :) im actually really happy that you're back

 **NAYEON**  
we really missed you.. 💕

 **JEONGYEON**    
especially you?

 **NAYEON**  
not that id admit it

 **JEONGYEON**  
you're so mean to me

 **JEONGYEON**    
Jungkook wouldn't treat me like this

 **JEONGYEON**    
told you I was always meant for him instead

 **JEONGYEON**    
practically faith at this point

 **JEONGYEON**  
he's straightforward like me

 **NAYEON**    
yeah, it's annoying

 **NAYEON**  
I don't need a second Jungkook, that's too much work..

 **NAYEON**  
just stay yourself, please

 **NAYEON**  
y'all would be perfect for each other in a different universe tho, I swear

 **JEONGYEON**    
would we? 👀

 **NAYEON**    
but maybe not, it depends now

 **NAYEON**  
we don't have his attention like we used to before 🥺

 **NAYEON**  
guk's in love so we have to share

 **NAYEON**  
at least I don't mind ☺️ I love Jimin

 **JEONGYEON**  
he's really pretty, just about as much as me ✨

 **JEONGYEON**    
I need his skin care routine

 **JEONGYEON**    
and his workout routine??

 **JEONGYEON**  
I hope he'll like me. he didn't seem very talkative when we first met

 **JEONGYEON**    
id be really hard to steal his boyfriend whenever I want if he didn't like me haha

 **NAYEON**  
im sure he's just being shy :(

 **NAYEON**  
he reminds me of a cat sometimes, do one thing that scares him and he's off

 **JEONGYEON**    
I was gonna invite guk over and have a lil party with the two of us but he had to stay home and take care of him

 **JEONGYEON**    
is he sick..? he seemed kinda weird Saturday

 **NAYEON**  
I don't know :( guk's been worried about that as well

 **NAYEON**  
said that his body was sore and stuff, wasn't as energetic

 **JEONGYEON**    
wow.. that sounds serious

 **NAYEON**  
yeah.. I hope he's okay :(

 **JEONGYEON**    
yeah

 **JEONGYEON**    
anyways

 **JEONGYEON**    
since he's busy

 **JEONGYEON**    
wanna come over and give me company? :)

 **NAYEON**    
you mean, give you the attention he couldn't? 🙄

 **JEONGYEON**    
oh please 😍

 **JEONGYEON**    
you know better by now

 **NAYEON**    
maybe :)

 **JEONGYEON**    
you could tell me how to be better than blondie 👀

 **JEONGYEON**    
he might be korean jesus but im korean goddess ✨

 **NAYEON**  
I don't know if it would be right do this behind guk's back or not..

 **JEONGYEON**  
oh don't worry about that, it's all for fun and games

 **JEONGYEON**    
based off what you both said im not worried about it

 **JEONGYEON**  
I think guk's catching on to it anyways.. im making it too obvious

 **JEONGYEON**    
he doesn't seem to mind, maybe it's already working

 **JEONGYEON**  
and besides

 **JEONGYEON**    
I just wanna make sure I win the right heart for me :(

 **NAYEON**  
you already have it

 **NAYEON**  
no doubt about that, still feel a little guilty about it tho.. like im betraying :(

 **NAYEON**  
you know I feel bad about possibly doing this to him.. especially since we don't know how he feels quite yet..

 **JEONGYEON**    
I know yeonie. you're not, he's gonna let it happen himself

 **JEONGYEON**    
but I sure hope so, I've wanted this ever since the two of you left.. im getting impatient here

 **JEONGYEON**    
don't make me wait

**==============**

**JEONGYEON**  
I want you and you know that, just be mine already. I know you feel the same regardless of him being in the way for now..  
 **___________________**  
🔁 33 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 792 Likes

 


	36. Chapter 36

**NAYEON**  
just give it time, jeongie

       

 **___________________**  
🔁48 Retweets **|** ❤️803 Likes

**===============**

**JEONGYEON**  
you dont need to be so reluctant :(

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 37 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 763 Likes

**===============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
they think I don't know what's going on lol I've known since high school. Im not mad, just say the words already, I've wanted this too  
 **___________________**  
🔁 72 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1K Likes

 


	37. Chapter 37

**JUNGKOOK**    
you get all the rest you need ❤️ im here princess

       

 **_________________**  
🔁 92 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.4K Likes

|  
 **NAYEON**  
hope he feels better 🥺 poor bby doesn't deserve this  
|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
you better be taking care of my best friend or I swear to god Jungkook   
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
of course I am, he's getting all the cuddles and kisses he wants

 


	38. Chapter 38

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

"Are you feeling any better princess?" Jungkook mumbled from the boy's cheek, pressing endless kisses all over the warm skin. "You're getting kinda warm, do you want a water?"

Jimin sighed, groaning from soreness as he turned to face his boyfriend.

There's honestly many reasons why he felt this way right now.

One of them was the obvious. He's been mistreating his body for about two months now so of course it's gonna counteract with all the things of which it's been lacked.

But another one was his own nerves.

Ever since he saw Jeongyeon, Jimin's had this constant unsettling feeling. He didn't wanna say it was anything against the girl, she was really nice to him the day they met.

But it'd be a lie if he said it wasn't.

He didn't know why but he felt really insecure in her presence. It made him wanna puke knowing that Jungkook was gonna be alone with her all throughout college now that they attended together.

He wanted to trust Jungkook, and he does. But he has no idea who Jeongyeon is or what her possible intentions could be.

Jimin also didn't wanna think the worse, it didn't help his already pretty unfortunate condition, but he couldn't help it. He didn't wanna judge Nayeon and Jungkook's friend choice.

But he knew there was something secretive going on.

And it killed him that he didn't know what it was.

"No I'm okay, Kookie." The blonde sighed, grimacing as his hips felt like they were pinching him, then reaching out to cup the younger's face.

"Are you sure?" Jungkook's eyes widened at the reaction, his own sense of pain coursing through his veins knowing his beautiful boy was hurting. "I wanna take you to the doctors, baby. You're still hurting, will you let me take you please?"

Jimin slowly shook his head, mumbling a small  _not yet, I might feel better soon_.

But the blonde knew that was just an excuse. He couldn't go to the doctors, the woman who helps treat him would know he reduced his intake of hormones and that would create so many additional problems for him to worry about.

All he could do was pray that everything would clear up soon.

The reason why this was happening was unknown, he's been getting more sleep and Jungkook's been making sure he's been eating properly.

Hopefully it was just a simple viral thing that wouldnt last long.

He's surely had those before.

Besides, his body wasn't a concern right now. Something else was.

"So Jeongyeon," he whispered, softly, feeling like the words were simultaneously sweet and venomous on his tongue. "Tell me about her."

Jungkook grinned, reeling the smaller boy closer into his body and holding him tight.

"I'm glad you asked," He began, brushing some loose hair out of his boyfriends face, glancing down to him with sparkling eyes. "There's a few things I wanted to explain about my relationship with her to you, but I was too worried about your health first."

Jimin hated that he blushed at that. He's supposed to be worried, so why was Jungkook making that harder for him?

"As you know, she's Nayeon and I's best friend." The younger spoke, carefully rubbing his thumb along the blonde's curves. "She helped us throughout the time of my moms death, that was when her and I had to go out on our own."

Jimin suddenly fell softer at that.

He can't imagine how hard that had to be to go through all at once. Maybe it could start to make sense why they were so close. Especially if Jeongyeon was the one who guided them through it.

At least, he really hoped so. Jungkook was always loyal to him.

That wasn't gonna change now that his old best friend friend as back, was it?

"We stayed with her till Nayeon graduated, actually." The raven confessed, surprising the latter. "Her family gave us their guest bedrooms and we lived with them that whole year. That's why we're so close. She's also the weird year between us so we fought over her attention sometimes."

The blonde lost his smile at that last bit.

"I  _did_  use to have a small crush on her, I don't wanna lie to you and say that I didn't." Jungkook pronounced honestly, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "But Nayeon always won that for reasons I never could. You have nothing to worry about baby, I promise you that. Past tense for a reason, Jimin-ah. I only long for you."

Jimin leant up, giving the younger a small kiss on the cheek.

"Promise?"

"Promise." The raven confirmed, tackling his boyfriend in endless face and neck kisses the rest of the night, making sure to go easy on his sore body.

But why didn't Jimin feel any less insecure about himself though?

 


	39. Chapter 39

**JIMIN**  
dont let it get to you, min.. don't overthink. you trust your handsome boy, you know he loves you ☺️✨   
 **___________________**  
🔁 79 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1K Likes

|  
 **NAYEON**  
wait :(( I think I know what this is about.. Jimin I promise it's not what it looks like

**==============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
im still waiting for you to tell me how you feel though, I know it's a mutual thing  
 **____________________**  
🔁72 Retweets **|** ❤️1.1K Likes

 


	40. Chapter 40

**IMESSAGE**    
Jeongie ☺️💛

 **NAYEON**  
I think they're both catching on..

 **NAYEON**    
they're reacting so differently

 **NAYEON**    
you need to be more careful Jeongie :(

 **NAYEON**  
it looks like Jimin's already hurting..

 **NAYEON**  
poor baby 🥺

 **JEONGYEON**  
it'll be okay, don't work ahead of yourself

 **JEONGYEON**    
Jimin doesn't know anything yet

 **JEONGYEON**  
maybe that's a good thing tho

 


	41. Chapter 41

**JIMIN**    
kookie's getting me my favourite tea ☺️ always making me feel better ✨💛

**___________________**  
🔁 68 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.3K Likes

**================**

**JUNGKOOK**    
anything for my hurting baby ❤️ you'll be okay princess, just hang in there for me; we'll find out what's wrong soon, I promise

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 99 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.5K Likes

**===============**

**JIMIN**  
I wish you didn't have classes again :( but at least I get you all to myself on the weekends 💕🐰

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 89 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.2K Likes

**===============**

**CAMBABYX**  
sorry we haven't been so active guys, my body's currently fighting itself a bit 😥 we'll still try to find some things here and there ✨ - JM 🐣

       

 **__________________**  
🔁 16.8K Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 79.9K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're still feeling like that? :( awh min  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
be careful if you post, love. don't do or wear anything that hurts

 


	42. Chapter 42

**IMESSAGE**    
Bun 🐰💕

 **JUNGKOOK**  
hey baby

 **JUNGKOOK**  
just texting to check in

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you feeling okay?

 **JIMIN**    
yes kookie ☺️

 **JIMIN**  
thank you for leaving my meds and your leftover ramen out for me 💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're welcome love ❤️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
did you take them all?

 **JIMIN**    
I did 🥰 the soreness eased a lot

 **JIMIN**    
im in the bath right now and I can finally relax

**JIMIN**

       

 **JIMIN**    
thank you for getting them for me 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
where'd you find them?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
someone at school told me that their trans sister went through the same kinda problem

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know it's not the same thing, but it dealt with their hormone imbalance

 **JUNGKOOK**    
they started taking less than their prescription called for and their body nearly shut down from not having its proper stability

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I really hope you're taking your whole dose, Jimin-ah..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I don't want that happening to you baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
so I went to your clinic and asked about it, they gave me those

 **JUNGKOOK**    
its supposed to help with soreness, and you said the bath was helping too so that's good to hear

 **JUNGKOOK**    
they said it didn't have to be hormones, could be added stress as well

 **JUNGKOOK**  
so please make sure you're taking care of yourself for me ❤️ physically and emotionally

 **JIMIN**    
I will Kookie ❤️ I promise

 **JIMIN**    
thank you 🐰

 **JUNGKOOK**    
text me again after you eat, my classes run till 6 tonight so go ahead and eat without me, I don't want you waiting much longer than that

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I texted Tae and asked him to check up on you for me as well

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill talk to and see you later love ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
bye kookie 🥰🥰 I love you

 


	43. Chapter 43

**CAMBABYX**  
heres a little something for big guy when he comes home ✨😍🌹 - JM 🐣

       

 **__________________**  
🔁17.4K Retweets **|** ❤️79.8K Likes

 **=============**  
 **IMESSAGE**    
Gayhyung ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
hi mins :(

 **TAEHYUNG**    
guk asked me to check in, but im doing this for the sake of your own well being too

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I hope you're feeling better, so how's it going?

 **JIMIN**    
hi TaeTae ☺️

 **JIMIN**  
I feel still a little sore, not as much as before

 **JIMIN**    
whatever they gave him really helped :)

 **TAEHYUNG**  
he prompted that I ask about your hormones

 **TAEHYUNG**    
have you taken them all yet?

 **JIMIN**  
not all.. just one so far

 **JIMIN**    
I don't like taking three large pills at once, ill wait till I eat and then before bed or something..

 **JIMIN**    
thanks for checking 🥰

 **TAEHYUNG**    
wait, don't go just yet

 **TAEHYUNG**    
neither of have been very vocal since guk's party

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I don't wanna assume but that's very usual for you guys

 **TAEHYUNG**    
plus all the tweets are weird..? 

 **TAEHYUNG**    
is everything alright?

 **JIMIN**    
uhm.. well

 **JIMIN**  
can I be honest? 🥺

 **TAEHYUNG**    
yeah? of course min

 **JIMIN**    
well.. I wanna trust Jungkook

 **JIMIN**    
I really REALLY do

 **JIMIN**    
he's only ever been loyal to me when we got together 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
but it makes me nervous how close he is with Jeongyeon :(

 **JIMIN**    
I don't wanna imply anything because I don't know who she is or even how often they really see or talk to each other

 **JIMIN**    
but I know he's really fond of her and it discourages me.. :(

 **JIMIN**    
I talked to him about it, he told me why she means so much to him

 **JIMIN**    
and it makes perfect sense why the three of them would be so attached.. so I don't wanna be mad or upset or anything

 **JIMIN**    
but I can't help it??

 **JIMIN**    
I try to convince myself everyday to not worry about it but..

 **JIMIN**    
I just can't stop thinking that there's something going on that I don't know about :((

 **TAEHYUNG**    
oh, wait.. you're worried about Jeongyeon?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
why lol

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you don't need to be at all

 **JIMIN**  
wym :((

 **TAEHYUNG**  
maybe I can see where the intimidation comes from

 **TAEHYUNG**    
she's close with the siblings and hella pretty

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but it's not gonna be what it looks like

 **TAEHYUNG**    
she's a lot different from what most people assume

 **TAEHYUNG**    
like, I haven't seen her since high school and the very first thing she said to me was:

 **TAEHYUNG**    
"so you're the competition huh?"

 **TAEHYUNG**    
like?? she's just so random

 **TAEHYUNG**    
she talked to me about how she came here to be closer to the two of them

 **TAEHYUNG**    
then she told me about how Nayeon actually used to have a crush on me??

 **TAEHYUNG**    
so I had to explain to her that I was hella gay and hoped she wouldn't be discouraged

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but that was way back in high school so it's not a big deal anymore

 **TAEHYUNG**    
she called me "blondie" and "korean jesus" all night

 **TAEHYUNG**    
"pretty boy" too

 **TAEHYUNG**    
she's honestly a little bit of a weirdo

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but I missed her so it was nice seeing her again

 **TAEHYUNG**    
she was excited to meet you though, thought you were really pretty and all that stuff

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I thought the two of you would get along actually? didn't think you'd feel this way about it

 **TAEHYUNG**    
is there.. idk, a more precise reason why you might be jealous of her relationship with Jungkook? if you even are

 **JIMIN**    
well.. that makes me feel a little better maybe? not that much..

 **JIMIN**    
im just worried because I knew Jungkook had a crush on her before.. she's a pretty girl

 **TAEHYUNG**    
awh, min

 **TAEHYUNG**    
Jungkook loves you, he absolutely does

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he's so in love with you it's annoying

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he'd never do anything like that to you :( he's not that kinda boy if we ever knew him

 **TAEHYUNG**    
especially not after he realized he wasn't straight because of you, just doesn't sound like him at all

 **JIMIN**    
sigh

 **JIMIN**    
you've got a point.. idk why im so nervous :(

 **TAEHYUNG**    
just text him right now then

 **TAEHYUNG**    
go to your boy

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he's always right there at your whine or command

 **JIMIN**    
okay.. thank you Tae :( I needed to hear that

 **JIMIN**    
ill text him and let him now im about to eat ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
maybe even send a little surprise for being so sweet lately, hehe 🥰

 


	44. Chapter 44

**IMESSAGE**    
Jimin-ah 💛

 **JIMIN**  
hey Kookie 🥰

 **JIMIN**    
my new shorts just arrived and im very exited for you to see them ✨

**JIMIN**

       

 **JIMIN**    
here's a sneak peak since you've been so sweet ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
ill be in them still when you get home hehe

 **JIMIN**    
I just texted because im about to eat, making some Japchae 💕

 **JIMIN**    
ill make enough for leftovers if you want ☺️ how late are you gonna be out?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
awh :(( that's literally so sweet Jimin

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're so nice and adorable?? no wonder he's with you 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
those shorts are SO cute too oh my god?? might need to get me a pair if I wanna look that good for my lil someone too hehe

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill just have to be careful, he'll around quite a bit and he doesn't need to see that 👀

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hopefully Nayeon wouldn't mind tho haha

 **JUNGKOOK**    
anyways

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he's already eating :( im sorry

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I brought him some lamb skewers since our classes ran late

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I hope you don't mind me stealing him for a bit ☺️ he just looks so cute rn I couldn't resist

**JUNGKOOK**

       

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you really do have such a handsome boy 😍 im almost jealous

 **JUNGKOOK**    
must be a jeon thing

 **JIMIN**    
wait..

 **JIMIN**    
you're not Kook-ah?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
all the cute little nicknames you have for him omg im uwuing 🥺🥺

 **JIMIN**    
im so confused..

 **JIMIN**    
where's my boyfriend?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
we're a little busy right now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he went off to the bathroom but didn't wanna take his phone in with him

 **JUNGKOOK**    
we're just out on campus

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he was gonna walk me home then head back to you 🥰

 **JUNGKOOK**    
so sweet, by the way 🥺 all he ever does is talk about you

 **JIMIN**    
this isn't Nayeon either is it?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
no, of course not silly xx

**JUNGKOOK**

**JUNGKOOK**    
its Jeongyeon ☺️💕

 **JUNGKOOK**  
hopefully your new best friend too 😍

 **JIMIN**    
o-oh..

 **JUNGKOOK**  
he talked about how you've been feeling down lately :( im really sorry to hear that

 **JUNGKOOK**    
probably doesn't help that he can't be there to take care of you all the time :((

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I hope you start feeling better though 🥺 you're so cute

 **JUNGKOOK**  
he seriously can't get enough of you

 **JIMIN**    
thank you..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
oh, gukkie's coming back

 **JUNGKOOK**    
anything you want me to tell him??

 **JUNGKOOK**    
maybe anything you need him to do??

 **JIMIN**    
uh

 **JIMIN**    
no..

 **JIMIN**    
I think he already knows what he's doing to me :(

 **JUNGKOOK**  
okay ☺️ nice talking to you again Jimin

 **JUNGKOOK**  
hopefully we don't stay out much longer ✨

 **JUNGKOOK**  
nights still young tho, he's off to take me to Nayeon now 😍

 **JUNGKOOK**  
enjoy your night with your boy xx hehe

 


	45. Chapter 45

**JUNGKOOK**  
alright, im gonna crack and confess first if she doesn't hurry up, I can't wait like this forever. I know what she's doing  
 **________________**  
🔁67 Retweets **|** ❤️1K Likes


	46. Chapter 46

**JEONGYEON**    
look at my queen 🌹

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 55 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 921 Likes

**==============**

**NAYEON**  
so cute 🥺 the puppy's okay too

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 56 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 934 Likes

**=============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
seriously? do they think I don't know what's going on, just tell me already  
 **___________________**  
🔁 77 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1K Likes

 


	47. Chapter 47

**IMESSAGE**    
Yeonie ❤️

 **NAYEON**  
thanks for staying with us for a bit gukkie :((

 **NAYEON**  
we know it's a little late and we're sorry for distracting you

 **NAYEON**  
just hope you get home safe and take care of him 💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
yep, im heading there now ❤️ can't wait to hold him after such a long day

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hopefully he thinks im deserving of some kisses.. 👀

 **NAYEON**  
forever my favourite couple 🐰🐣✨

 **NAYEON**  
how's lil minie holding up? 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he's hanging in there, I've been checking on him on and off, seems do be doing better

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he's still at home right now, ill be there in a little bit

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I was real worried last night since his body's always so sore now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill try to convince him to go to the doctors again soon

 **JUNGKOOK**    
don't want my baby like this anymore.. it hurts to see him in pain

 **NAYEON**  
don't worry about that, you're such a good boyfriend :((

 **NAYEON**  
could never hurt him 💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
never ❤️

 **JUNGKOOK**  
but I saw you and Jeongyeon acting a bit.. different

 **JUNGKOOK**    
how're my girls holding up without me?

 **NAYEON**  
awh we're good ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
anything you're not telling me?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that goes for either of you

 **NAYEON**  
wait what

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you know, cuz the two of you totally hang out more than I do with either of you..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
reason for that?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
are you tryna steal her from me?

 **NAYEON**    
pft what? no..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you don't seem too sure

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I want her all to myself, how could you betray me like this?

 **NAYEON**  
I feel trapped

 **NAYEON**  
I cant answer this or it only ends up bad for me

 **JUNGKOOK**    
just know that I know what's going on tho

 **NAYEON**  
what..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
yeah, it's obvious

 **NAYEON**    
what is 😥

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that the feelings mutual

 **JUNGKOOK**    
the one who has a crush on her doesn't like him anymore

 **JUNGKOOK**    
they like her

 **JUNGKOOK**    
she knows that, and yet hasn't said anything

 **JUNGKOOK**    
kinda sad.. they're so perfect for each other

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I definitely want it to happen

 **NAYEON**  
oh my god...

 **NAYEON**  
how do you even..

 **JUNGKOOK**  
I knew since high school, it obvious

 **JUNGKOOK**  
still waiting to be told tho

 **NAYEON**  
im sorry..

 **NAYEON**  
like I seriously feel so guilty..

 **NAYEON**  
I didn't wanna betray you like that, we didn't know if you'd be okay with it :(

 **NAYEON**    
please don't be mad at us..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im not mad

 **JUNGKOOK**    
if anything you did the right thing

 **JUNGKOOK**    
all we ever wanted for her was happiness

 **JUNGKOOK**    
now she's gonna get the one she deserves

 **JUNGKOOK**    
now it's just a matter of are we gonna let her have it?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
because she has my full permission to try

 **NAYEON**  
I don't know what to say..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
do you want the three of us happy?

 **NAYEON**  
of course I do.. 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
then you know the answer

 **JUNGKOOK**    
bye yeonie ❤️ im home now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
make sure you keep Jeongyeon plenty of company for me haha

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you always won her attention for a reason ;)

 **NAYEON**  
of course 💛

 **===============**  
 **IMESSAGE**    
Jeongie ☺️💛

 **NAYEON**    
you're right..

 **NAYEON**  
he knows

 **NAYEON**  
and he's not mad, thank god 💕

 **NAYEON**  
but we need to tell him soon, it's obvious that he's waiting for us to..

 **NAYEON**  
please do it with me, it'd make him so happy to hear it from both of us :(

 **JEONGYEON**    
I told you he was catching on.. I need to be more slick next time :(

 **NAYEON**  
there won't be a next time :/

 **JEONGYEON**    
of course not love ☺️

 **JEONGYEON**    
but absolutely ✨

 **JEONGYEON**    
we'll tell him tomorrow before class 💛

 


	48. Chapter 48

**IMESSAGE**    
Gayhyung ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
TaeTae im freaking out :((

 **JIMIN**  
I cant breathe.. I just threw up

 **TAEHYUNG**    
WAIT WHAT??

 **JIMIN**    
im shaking..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
ARE YOU OKAY?? oh my god what's going on???

 **JIMIN**    
I cant talk about it... it hurts too much to say

 **JIMIN**    
just please come get me before Jungkook's gets home :(

 **JIMIN**    
please.. I need held by someone else tonight

 **TAEHYUNG**    
whatd Jungkook do??

 **JIMIN**    
he lied to me :((

 **TAEHYUNG**    
okay okay.. I won't ask

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but awh bby... of course ill be there

 **TAEHYUNG**    
im on my way

 **JIMIN**    
please hurry :( I think he's home and I don't wanna be by him right now

 **JIMIN**    
I can't believe I was right 🥺

 


	49. Chapter 49

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

"Baby," Jungkook smiled to himself, closing the door shut, stringing out the  _y_  in pure fond and excitement. "I'm home for you, my love."

No, no he's not. He's only home because she wasn't with him anymore.

Liar.

He's a fucking liar.

Jimin knew better than that now.

The blonde instantly flinched at his venomous words, cornering himself further and further away from the darkened boy approaching him.

Just before the younger could reach out, kiss his cheek, and embrace him tight, Jimin forced himself away, tugging harshly out of the soft grip with thinly narrowed eyes.

Jungkook's entire face fell at that gesture, nothing but hurt and rejection flowing from his system. Jimin's never flinched from his touch before, he's never turned down his affection, the younger boy didn't know something could hurt this bad so quick.

"Baby.." He trailed, eyes sad and body language screaming regret. "What's the matter?"

"Don't talk to me, Jungkook." Jimin forced out, paining himself as he said the words with a deathly glare, continuing to further himself from the boy who only kept hopelessly following.

"Baby please.."

"Don't call me that." The blonde's voice cracked, a whole shed of tears running down his cheeks at Jungkook's equally pained expression. "You don't have the right to call me that right now, you lose it when you lie."

When he.. what?

"Lie?" Jungkook softly whispered, frozen in place as Jimin set a great distance between them. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know." He seethed, ignoring the latter's rivered eyes and instead kept his focus on the floor. "I know what you've been doing behind my back. I cant believe you'd do this to me."

All the breath he had left escaped into the cold air.

Jungkook couldn't even begin to wrap his head around what the smaller boy was talking about right now.

He went the whole day waiting and waiting to finally be in his arms again, wanting to kiss and help his body heal and yet this was the last thing he would've expected to happen.

Why didn't Jimin wanna curl into his arms and love him like he always did?

Why was he telling the boy not to call him baby anymore?

What was going on?

All he could feel was pain. This was absolute torture and the tears streaming down either of their faces made that evident.

"Jimin, please." He approached, voice charred with only a few inches separating them, hesitantly reaching out to cup his face and use the pad of his thumb to soak his tears. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't touch me." Jimin's voice raised, causing Jungkook to immediately flinch away. The blonde grimaced, feeling his sides fade to agony yet again. "Don't you dare touch or hurt me ever again."

Ever again? He never even wanted to hurt him in the first place. He loved him with his whole being.

Is this what this was about?

Did Jungkook do something to upset the boy of which he was unaware? That had to be it, Jimin doesn't act like this. Suddenly he felt the biggest weight he's ever felt push down on his shoulders.

"Jimin please..  _please_ ," Jungkook's voice sounded so desperate and broken, it hurt thrice as much as either of them expected. "You're hurting baby, let me help you. Come here and let me love you. I—"

"You've done enough." The blonde interrupted, shoving Jungkook off of him before opening the door, leaving one final thought and slamming it shut. "In fact, you know  _exactly_  what you're doing to me."

 


	50. Chapter 50

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**    
help me..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
guys ple ase

 **NAYEON**  
oh my gosh gukkie :((

 **JEONGYEON**  
what's the matter??

 **SEOKJIN**  
is everything okay? guk??

 **NAMJOON**  
what's with the broken text, whats going on?

 **HOSEOK**  
the group chat name..

 **YOONGI**  
where's Jimin?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I don't know.. god I don't know

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I've never been hurt this hard in my life im so fucking terrified

 **JUNGKOOK**    
someone please help me, I can't find him

 **NAYEON**  
what happened??

 **JEONGYEON**  
wasn't he just there when you left :(

 **JUNGKOOK**    
yeah..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I was so excited to see him but as soon as I went to hug him he flinched from me

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I swear my heart shattered about eight times just now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
nothings ever hurt so much in my life

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he told me not to touch him.. not to call him baby.. I thought I was gonna break right there

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I don't know what's wrong and im worried sick

 **JUNGKOOK**    
he left and didn't say where he was going, im about to break down and lose my mind

 **NAMJOON**  
guk no, no you're stronger than this

 **SEOKJIN**  
we promise he's okay

 **NAYEON**  
if he was saying all those things he's probably just upset and needs some air :((

 **JEONGYEON**  
he'll come back to you.. he always will, you guys are soulmates

 **HOSEOK**  
you two love each other so much?? he's not going anywhere buddy, we promise

 **YOONGI**  
im betting there's more than just one thing affecting him

 **YOONGI**  
he has to have a whole stack of things troubling him and it's causing him to do things he never usually would

 **YOONGI**  
this isn't like Jimin.. he doesn't raise his voice at you and he certainly doesn't leave you

 **YOONGI**  
you might just need to give him time and space, he's probably in so much physical and emotional pain right now

 **JUNGKOOK**  
I wanna hold my baby...

 **JUNGKOOK**    
all I wanna do is hold him, kiss him, tell him everything's gonna be okay

 **YOONGI**  
and im sure you will soon, but you need to breathe and trust that he's coming back

 **YOONGI**  
I have no doubt that he will, let yourself relax, he's just hurt and vulnerable

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he's with me

 **JUNGKOOK**    
OH MY SHIT THANK FUCKING GOD

 **JUNGKOOK**    
IS HE OKAY?? TELL ME MY BABYS OKAY

 **JUNGKOOK**    
PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME THAT MY BABYS OKAY

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I don't know..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I cant get him to talk..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
whatever happened though, he's hysteric

 **TAEHYUNG**    
hasn't stopped crying and can't even form sentences

 **TAEHYUNG**    
his body's so weak I had to carry him up to my apartment..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
all he's been doing for the past hour is soaking in his own tears right now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
TAEHYUNG WHERE WAS HE??? OH MY GOD PLEASE NO

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he told me to come get him.. I was in no position to say no, im sorry

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he's clearly hurt from something.. do you know what's going on?

 **JUNGKOOK**  
I have no clue.. im just so scared for him right now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
please keep him with you, im so glad that one of you have him

 **JUNGKOOK**    
god im so worried..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he wanted to be alone.. he's in my room right now, ill try seeing if I can text it out of him

 **TAEHYUNG**    
ill hold onto him for as long as he needs me to

 **TAEHYUNG**    
don't worry, just get some rest and breathe

 **TAEHYUNG**    
Ive got him until he's ready to go back to you again

 **JUNGKOOK**    
thank you so much..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
tell him I love him before he goes to bed.. just please make sure he knows that

 


	51. Chapter 51

**JUNGKOOK**    
the worst feeling ever is when the bed's empty and I know you're not gonna fill it.. half of my hearts missing and nothings ever hurt this much before.. please come back baby, I need you here with me for the rest of my life :(  
 **___________________**  
🔁 165 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.8K Likes


	52. Chapter 52

**IMESSAGE**    
Gayhyung ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
hey min... are you feeling any better bby?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I don't hear you crying as much.. have you been able to calm down?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
are you ready to talk about it yet??

 **TAEHYUNG**    
do you need another day or two?? ill give you all the space you need just let me know

 **JIMIN**    
no.. im feeling better

 **JIMIN**    
thank you for being the one to do this for me.. it means a lot that you'd help like this

 **TAEHYUNG**    
of course?? why wouldn't I?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're my best friend.. you know that right?

 **JIMIN**    
and you're mine ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
but that's why im sorry for doing this to you again

 **JIMIN**    
you're always the one healing me after I get hurt

 **JIMIN**    
it's unfair to you..

 **JIMIN**    
I think I cried all that I could and that's why I stopped.. im still so disappointed and upset?

 **JIMIN**    
I wasn't even this hurt with Hyunseok.. I feel absolutely destroyed

 **JIMIN**    
but it hurts me more to know that im dragging you into this with me

 **JIMIN**    
these should be my problems

 **JIMIN**    
ONLY my problems.. I shouldn't be forcing anyone else into them with me

 **TAEHYUNG**  
no absolutely not??

 **TAEHYUNG**    
don't you ever feel that you can't come to me when you need somebody

 **TAEHYUNG**    
ill always be here for that

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you don't have to face your problems alone.. you already have so much built up over time

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you don't even realize how strong you really are, Jimin

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I don't know what happened exactly, and I won't ask until you're ready to tell

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but don't sit around and criticize yourself for having feelings and acting on them

 **TAEHYUNG**    
especially when you're body's wearing you thin

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're going through so much right now and it's okay to not be okay?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I cant imagine being faced with all that you currently are and still standing strong

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you need to be proud of yourself for it instead of trying to punish yourself for having emotions

 **TAEHYUNG**    
or even needs

 **TAEHYUNG**    
what you're doing right now is all an emotional need

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you'd be far worse off if you held it in, crying makes you stronger because it tells your body that you've fought hard enough this whole time and it's allowed to take a break

 **TAEHYUNG**    
having reactions to things and crying aren't things that make you weak

 **TAEHYUNG**    
in fact they do the opposite, they make someone stronger because it didn't kill them

 **TAEHYUNG**    
holding back makes someone weak

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it means they're fragile enough with themselves to resent what they really need to release

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it's a massive sign of lacked strength, im so proud of you for having the courage to fight your emotions rather than bottle them up and ignore them

 **TAEHYUNG**    
now you'll have the opportunity to move on and feel better about yourself

 **TAEHYUNG**    
that wouldn't've been an option had you just kept a facade up

 **TAEHYUNG**    
so really, I've never been more relived that you did it this way and tackled it like such

 **JIMIN**    
god I don't deserve someone like you..

 **JIMIN**  
thank you, Tae

 **JIMIN**  
from the bottom of my heart

 **JIMIN**    
the only man I should truly ever love..

 **JIMIN**    
you always know just what to say..

 **JIMIN**    
I think im ready to talk about it

 **JIMIN**    
but I don't wanna do this over text

 **JIMIN**    
come in and hold me?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
always

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; potential plot twist lol

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

"So where do you wanna start?" Taehyung asked, softly, taking a small seat next to the boy curled into the corner against the small arrangement of pillows.

Just before he captured the breath to answer, Jimin halted himself. He just.. well gosh, he wasn't sure?

There were way too many things going through his mind right now to decide. He was hurt, he was disappointed, he was angry, sad, relieved.

It was a whole plethora of feeling all trapped between his bones.

It was hard for him to tell which one he should really start with. It'd make sense to go with the one he felt most, but at a time like this, even Jimin himself wasn't sure which one that was.

Betrayal might be one of the strongest, after spending a whole year and half with Jungkook, this was the absolute last thing he'd ever expect from him.

Knowing that the boy was so good at staying loyal until one really pretty girl came around had his blood boiling. He was livid at it, so much so that he was anxious enough to maybe even get a little reckless in return.

"Can I do something crazy?" Jimin deadpanned, all emotion flown out the window ever since he left the raven haired boy's presence.

Instead of verbally responding, the other blonde merely nodded. He pictured the boy going on some labyrinthian rant or something bizarre like that.

His entire face widened at what happened after that, though.

It was definitely not what he expected.

With that, Jimin took it upon himself to wrap his arms around the younger boy's neck. One of his legs slung over his lap and plopped himself down into a straddle, just barely a few inches of space between them.

Taehyung's eyes instantly widened.

Especially when Jimin grabbed his arms and linked them around his lower back, asking for the latter to hold him back.

"What're you—" He went to retort, only to be cut short.

"Shh." The smaller interrupted, reaching out to grab the latter's face, slowly leaning forward with fluttered eyes.

At a time like this, Taehyung was panicking in more ways that one.

Firstly, because this was something he's wanted for over four years now. He always dreamt about being kissed by the pretty little blonde, he still loved him all the same.

But the other part of him knew it wasn't right. Jimin was still with Jungkook, he couldn't do that to either of them right now.

The thing that sucked worse was that he couldn't even shove or push the elder off of him, he'd surely hurt or injure him with that amount of force with a body this fragile.

He was essentially trapped.

Luckily enough for him though, Jimin didn't press their lips together.

He pressed them against his cheek instead.

Still though, regardless of the current situation undergoing, Taehyung had absolutely no fucking clue what was going on.

Jimin didn't even stop there either, he was a hurt boy in search of the same feeling Jungkook had too've received by doing this to him first.

To say he was disappointed upon not finding it would be a major understatement.

No matter how many kisses Jimin softly pressed against the boy's face, he felt nothing. Nothing was exciting about this and nothing gave him the same feeling Jungkook did when they did it instead.

There was no spark for him, his stomach didn't heat into a little sun burnt ball of flames. His body didn't scream to be touched by Taehyung right now, he didn't feel anything he wished to.

That acknowledgement alone nearly killed him.

How come Jungkook was able to feel all of those things with someone else but he couldn't? Why was Jungkook able to feel something for more than just one person when he wasn't?

But more importantly, why'd Jungkook not feel an ounce of guilt when he did?

Jimin was a whole-nother level of disappointed with this. Had things gone right, he would've crawled closer into the boy's skin and kissed him for real instead of just his neck and face.

The smaller blonde sighed, pulling away from Taehyung's skin with a massive frown.

"Jimin—"

Maybe he just needed something more than a kiss to feel it.

"If I asked you to make love to me right now, would you do it?"

Just when the younger thought he could finally speak again, all of the air was stolen directly from his lungs.

"What.." He managed to let out, hesitantly.

Jimin looked him dead in the eyes, nothing but seriousness etched in his tone. "If I were to laid down beside you right now, take off my clothes, spread my legs, and ask you to touch me, would you do it?"

Luckily, Taehyung didn't even need another second to think. "No."

Face instantly falling at that, Jimin couldn't even say he expected another answer.

"I'll always love you, Jimin. But I can't do that to either of you. Why're you even asking this?" The younger sighed, watching as the latter crawled off his lap and curled into his side instead, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you back soon enough." Jimin avoided the question. "I'm sorry that I fell for Jungkook instead of you. It always should've been you. You should've been the one I go home to, the one that touches me, loves me, holds me. I'm so sorry for doing that to you."

"Jimin," He couldn't help but grow even more confused. "What's going on?"

"I told you." The smaller continued. "I never fall for the boys I can keep. I'm sorry I put you through that, now I see how much it hurts."

"What?"

"Jungkook's cheating on me."

Taehyung wouldn't even deny how wide his eyes went just now.

There's no way that was true, right? He's known Jungkook for a little over eight years now, they all grew up here together. He could barely even get himself into one relationship, let alone two.

It just sounded too wrong to be right.

"He's what?"

Taking a deep breath, Jimin released all the sadness he's ever known. "I wanted to ignore it and say it was all my imagination, but.."

A small heap of silence passed before he started speaking again.

"Everything on twitter.. all the history they've had, it's clear to me now. The way he speaks to her, looks at her. The way she speaks to him, to even me  _about_  him. They want each other again.." All it took was one more look in his eyes to say the words. "Jungkook's cheating on me with Jeongyeon."

No words.

Absolutely none.

Jimin received not even a single comment from the other blonde after he spoke those words.

All he got was a frozen face of disbelief.

"What?" Jimin decided to speak up again, growing uncomfortable with the deadly silence. "Why aren't you saying—"

"You need to speak with Jungkook tomorrow."

The older's brows furrowed. He didn't understand. "Why would I go talk to him? I don't wanna see him. He's—"

"Not cheating on you."

Now Jimin was starting to get a little irritated. "And how would you know that? He's probably doing it rig—"

"Because she likes girls. Jeongyeon's dating his sister."

wait, what?

"She doesn't even like boys, min. That's what  _not a chance_  meant."

And that's all it took for Jimin's heart to plummet.


	54. Chapter 54

**JIMIN**  
oh no 🥺 Jungkookie.. im so sorry I didn't trust you baby, oh my god this is all my fault..  
 **___________________**  
🔁82 Retweets **|** ❤️1K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're just insecure and in love.. you can still fix this if you go and talk to him

 


	55. Chapter 55

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**  
Iconic Trio 🥰

 **NAYEON**  
hey guk 😥

 **NAYEON**  
any luck with Jimin?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
no

 **JUNGKOOK**    
not yet, anyways..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know he's with Tae at least

 **JUNGKOOK**    
so I don't have to worry AS MUCH anymore

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im still worried sick tho

 **JEONGYEON**    
awh :((

 **JEONGYEON**  
you really love him don't you?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
with all my heart..

 **JEONGYEON**  
we're sorry that happened 😥

 **NAYEON**  
really sorry :(

 **JEONGYEON**    
but we may have some news that'll help?? ✨

 **JUNGKOOK**    
?

 **NAYEON**  
meet us at the starbucks by your apartment complex ☺️

 **JEONGYEON**  
just trust us 💕 hopefully we'll make you feel better at least

 **JUNGKOOK**    
alright..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
don't know if that's possible but you can try

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; high possibility for a possible trigger... mention of pill abuse and death

⚠️ **|| THIRD PERSON ||** ⚠️

Jimin took a deep breath as he walked down the sidewalk, chin popped high, feeling confident as ever in his tight black leggings and yellow sweater.

After last night's revelation with Taehyung, there was only one thing left on his mind.

No more pain, no more disappointment, betrayal, sadness or anger.

Just Jungkook.

He couldn't hit himself on the head enough for not having enough trust in the younger boy; he should've known that of all boys in his life, Jungkook would be the one to keep staying loyal to him.

He really should've.

Considering the fact that he let his never ending insecurities get the better of him wasn't something in which he took much pride, but at least now he could learn from the mistake.

After all, the idea of Jeongyeon and Nayeon being a couple was really sweet in his mind.

The four of them could be such icons if they flexed their relationships around together.

Jimin was excited for a new beginning like that. He couldn't wait to go back to Jungkook and apologize for his wrongdoings.

With that, he continued down the path that lead to their shared apartment, only to halt once something caught his eye in the near corner of the starbucks coffee window.

Speaking of Jungkook actually, there he was.

Sitting down at a table alone with Jeongyeon.

At first, Jimin thought absolutely nothing of it. He didn't need to anymore. This was how Jungkook probably felt when he and Taehyung were out together, nothing needed to be suspicious about it.

Well, until something rather interesting happened that is.

The two of them soon stood up, wide smiles on both of their faces as they leant in for a really tight embrace, pressed completely flat against each other with excitement.

Alright, still nothing to be worried about. They're close, that's all. Hugs were considered friendly actions.

Then, they nuzzled into the latter's shoulder real quick, seeming to hold each other closer.

Okay, a little more questionable. Not  _super_  common amongst friends, but also nothing to think weirdly of.

Lastly, the two of them pulled apart, looking at the other with wide grins. Jungkook slowly leant in, pressing a small kiss to her cheek as she ruffled his hair and giggled.

Wow.

That was when Jimin finally cracked.

Jungkook must've missed what he used to have with girls. Go figure.

Jimin should've known that was the problem instead.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything after witnessing that. He didn't even initiate anything, all he did was calmly walk off, approaching their apartment with fire inside his eyes.

He's so tired of it.

But this time, it wasn't the same kind of spark. He's had enough, and maybe now he was ready to end it all.

**|| || ||**

Jimin violently slammed the door shut with rivers of tears running down his cheeks, if there was any bit of stable control left in him, he'd be surprised.

All of his actions were influenced by feeling, he was in no coherent mental state as he ran into their bathroom and grabbed all of the containers of pills that he currently owned, had thrown away, or had hidden from Jungkook.

Nothing but a sheer blank expression covered his face as he made his way to the midst of the living room, seven randomly filed bottles in hand and started popping them open like a mantra.

The desire inside his eyes was dangerous, looking at the pills like a lion in a heavy savanna.

Fine, you know what? If Jungkook was still  _so_  into females and their perfect bodies, then Jimin was an idiot to ever stop himself from looking like that.

Clearly the only way to keep his boyfriend interested in him was to be as curvy, thick and erotic as possible. He could fix that right now and never worry about this shit happening ever again.

If Jungkook wanted a more female rid body, then that's what he'd get. Anything that would keep him away from  _her_  and closer to him.

It was actually in a moment like this where Jimin was really angry with himself for ever not taking them. He was a whole two months behind on pills now because of it.

The only way to possibly fix that would be to take as many as possible.

To anybody who had the time to sit and think about it, that was clearly not the answer. However, as already stated, Jimin wasn't anywhere near that state of comprehension to realize that.

That's why he titled his head back as far as it would go, letting the bottle in his hand tilt with him. His throat filled with all sorts of ovular pearl white pills, and for some reason, the rush of it all really got to him.

He didn't even mind the little bits that spilled out of his mouth, he just kept consuming as much as he could as fast as he could.

He was determined to put an end to it.

His body felt it's own fire the longer he kept going. At one point, he even forgot about the small glass of water sitting next to him and took the risk of dry swallowing.

Jimin couldn't believe he's never done this before, this was absolutely crazy and yet that acknowledgement only made him wanna keep doing it.

He was so into it he didn't even notice the very telling detail happening in the corner of his eye.

"Baby, oh thank god you came ba—"

But by the time the door silently closed, there was already three empty bottles by his feet and a whole mountain of pills surrounding the room.

"JIMIN, OH MY GOD STOP!" Jungkook quickly called out instead, not caring about anything else but rushing over to the blonde and prying to gather the pills from him.

However, much to his dismay, Jimin was too quick for him. He already gathered another last bottle and distanced himself from the younger.

"Baby," voice trembling with a fear so deep it could drown, Jungkook tried his best to sound as convincing as possible. "Give me the bottle."

"No."

"Baby,  _please_." he tried again, slowly stepping closer to the boy in utter hysteria. " _Please_  give me the bottle."

Instead of responding, Jimin just laughed.

With a scene like this to come home to, Jungkook was a whole mess of terrified, mortified and petrified. This was the absolute  _last_  thing he ever could've imagined facing when he woke up this morning.

There was never a point in his mind where he'd imagine coming home to his tiny boyfriend surrounded by pills and still swallowing them up like flies.

The tears pouring down his face had about the same amount of control as his stumbling pill filled blonde right now.

"What'd I say about calling me that again,  _Jungkook_." Jimin spat his name with so much vigor even the raven himself flinched.

"Jimin.." the younger boy barely trailed, feeling like the walls were closing in on him as the latter started rubbing at his sides in agony, letting little soft moans of pain slip by. "Why are you doing this?"

Jungkook was always a little suspicious of why he found so many hormone bottles in the trash, but he never knew this was what he was eventually planning to do with them.

"I'm trying to look perfect for you, Kookie." The blonde giggled, feeling loopier by the minute as he wobbled in his walk, slowly approaching the terrified boyfriend of his. "I wanna look more like a girl and make you want me again."

"What?" Jungkook cried, wondering what in the hell he was talking about. "I want you exactly the way you are baby."

"Liar." Jimin spat, eyes thinning and halting his steps. "You're such a fucking  _liar_!" He suddenly raised. "Quit fucking lying to me!"

The younger's heart dropped, Jimin's inability to believe his honest words right now was like a blade to his chest. All he could do was breathe and cry historically as the tiny boy continued stumbling across the living room.

He took notice of the way latter was eyeing the loose pills surrounding the coffee table. Therefore, was quick to shove them off into the nearest trash can.

"Stop!" Jimin fought back, trying his best to wiggle his way around the outstretched arm and reach for them.

Jungkook wasn't sure what to do about the situation. Most of the pills were already swallowed, his body breaking down inch by inch with each passing second. All he could do was watch and grow more scared by the minute.

His boyfriend was currently going insane, actually putting up a decent fight, his only instinct was to pick him up and carry him away from the scene.

"PUT ME DOWN." The blonde yelled, using his pill balled fists to hit at the younger's back. "DONT TOUCH ME JUNGKOOK. YOURE HURTING ME. I SAID PUT ME DOWN."

If he wasn't already terrified, then he was certainly twice that now. There was nothing he could do to win in this battle, no matter what he said or did Jimin was hysteric and high enough to retaliate against it.

Sadly, he did as asked, his only choice now was to try and appease the boy. He softly set him down, nothing but fear and utter sorrow in his eyes.

"Jimin, please let me take you to the hospital."

"No."

"Jimin  _please_ ," The youngest pleaded again, voice desperate and broken. His heart shattered as the latter shoved him away and gave him more dagger filled eyes.

Jimin was mad.

So mad that was ready to keep trying to end this once and for all.

He took the pills still shoved insides his fist and shoved them in his mouth, a sense of pride coursing through his system as Jungkook's reaction only worsened.

"JIMIN STOP YOURE GONNA KILL YOURSELF." nothing was held back anymore. His voice cracked, his eyes bawled, anything and everything you could ever imagine. He changed his mind about earlier,  _this_  was the most painful thing he's ever been through. "BABY PLEASE STOP—"

"MAYBE THATS WHAT IM TRYING TO DO." The blonde snapped back, feeling his entire body get lighter all of a sudden, his eyes struggling to stay open. "I WANNA DIE, JUNGKOOK."

Just then, Jungkook let out the most painful cry either of them have ever heard.

"DONT SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, I  _LOVE_  YOU. I NEED YOU..." The younger had the massive urge to just sink to his knees and seep through the floor.

However, Jimin wasn't quite done with his fire. In this moment, he quite literally  _did_  wanna die. He's so tired.

"I DO THOUGH, JUNGKOOK. I'M SO SICK OF FEELING THIS WAY."

His whole body was going numb, his head felt like it wasn't even there anymore. Maybe this was what dying felt like and he was completely okay with that.

"Jimin.. no.. please. Please don't say that, I love you with everything I have.."

Still wasn't enough to end his pain. Neither Jimin or his words were good enough.

"I wanna break up." He spoke as his last words before crashing down to the floor, a screaming, crying Jungkook hovering above him.

Everything around him was muffled, he remembered the feeling of being bridal held and cried on. Maybe even some wind and a tight hold, but the main thing he remembered was black.

Absolutely nothing but black.

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; possible triggering mentions of suicide and pill abuse

⚠️ **|| THIRD PERSON ||** ⚠️

When Jimin's eyes first started fluttering open, there were many things with which he was unfamiliar.

Like for example, the definite change in atmosphere.

The last thing he had any coherent memory of was tons of crying, yelling, and then hitting the hardwood floor. It wasn't much, but that's all his mind processed for the time being.

Everything else was a complete blur.

For him to be in an empty clean room surrounded by nothing but the smell of medicine and hand sanitizer was foreign.

For his arms to be wrapped around themselves and hooked up to tons of wires was foreign.

But you know what wasn't foreign?

The pair of soft lips pressing themselves against his cheek.

Jimin let out a soft sigh as Jungkook quickly sat up and cupped his face, pressing long, loving chaste kisses to his cheeks, tears running down his eyes, resting his forehead against his temple whilst still pressing his lips all over him in desperation.

"Oh my gosh..." the younger trailed, voice as gentle and breathy as ever. "You're okay, oh thank god you're okay baby."

Wait, why was Jungkook here? Why was anyone's stuff here?

Actually, why was he himself even here? What the hell was going on? He needed answers. Nothing made sense just yet, his mind was too delirious.

"Jungkook," he started, raspy, grasping the younger boy's attention. "What happened?"

What he didn't expect though was for that question to be such a difficult thing for the latter to answer. It was evident with the way his voice got shaky again, eyes still watery.

It kinda made him even more nervous to find out.

Why'd he look broken? It could be that bad, could it?

Just then, Jungkook cleared his throat, pulling out of the boy's face and instead resting along the side of the bed, gently reaching out to brush loose strands from out of his thinned, sleepy eyes.

"You tried killing yourself, princess."

Jimin's eyes immediately widened.

"I.. what?" He barely responded, way too in shock from hearing that answer. There's no way that was true. Sure, he's definitely been in constant pain but he's never even thought about suicide before.

Despite that, Jungkook softly nodded, confirming what he too considered to be the worst news he's ever heard.

"You almost took too many pills." The latter further explained, thumb caressing the smooth skin of the older's cheek. "I came home and found you downing bottle after bottle."

"Oh my gosh.."

"I tried stopping you.. you just kept telling me that you wanted to die." Jungkook shivered at the horrible memory, voice nearly shattering. He wanted to avoid feeling that same intense pain ever again, a tear slowly trailing down his skin. "I've never cried so hard in my life. I was absolutely hysteric, you'll never believe how much that hurt.. I thought I was gonna lose you right then and there."

"Jungkook..." The blonde sighed in sympathy, leaning into his touch by instinct. "I'm so sorry..."

"I know, baby I know." Jungkook leant up to nuzzle into his face again, pressing more soft kisses, holding his face with everything he had. "You're okay now princess, just hurt."

"Are the others here?" Jimin strived to alter the conversation. It definitely wasn't something the blonde wanted to think about for the time being. Later would be more ideal.

Besides, Jimin couldn't imagine Jungkook was the only one here. Although it wouldn't surprise him if he was.

If  _one_  person was gonna be here, it'd be him.

God, they all had to be so worried. Jimin couldn't believe that that really happened. He knew he was tired.. but maybe it was more than he thought.

"Yeah," Jungkook nodded, gently un-squeezing his skin as the other grimaced. "They all went down to get some dinner."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost the whole day."

Wait really? How many did that mean he had to take then? Maybe he was starting to feel sick all over again. He's amazed he's even here right now.

He seriously could've died, that had his already aching body shivering to the bone.

"Why didn't you go and eat?" The blonde asked out of caring habit, wanting nothing more than for the younger to at least take care of himself in this situation.

"I'm not leaving you." Jungkook spoke with an honestly so corse it made the blonde shudder. "I refused to eat until I knew you were okay. I wouldn't've been able to forgive myself if you woke up and I wasn't here."

"You would've keep waiting? Even if it wasn't until tomorrow? But what if..." Jungkook softly hushed him, running a hand through his fluffy blonde hair.

"Of course I would've," he sighed, kissing the latter's sore body and temple. "I love you."

Jimin had to admit, he couldn't bring himself to say any words. He was ready to let out a painful cry and choke on them any minute.

He didn't deserve Jungkook after everything he's been putting him through lately. He didn't even deserve the chances he's been given to fix it. Jimin wasn't himself anymore and his pain didn't need to be spread throughout like this.

He hated himself.

Jungkook quickly noticed the silence, deciding to switch the topic. Not hearing it back made his heart drop, but he needed to know what was going on, he wanted to help and save his boyfriend if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

"Why?" The gentle boy asked in response to himself. "Why'd you do it, baby?"

Jimin grimaced at the personal discomfort that the question held, it had no distinct answer of which he knew quite yet.

Regardless, he ignored it, readjusting his seat in the hospital bed.

"I don't know... There's more than just one reason, Jungkook." Jimin spoke honestly, regret paired with sorrow at the latter's sad sparking eyes. "I've been hurt for four years now.. yesterday I finally broke. I saw you doing something that reminded me how insecure I was, so I just.. wanted it to end."

Jungkook's honest to god never looked so tortured in his life, Jimin honestly hated knowing that he was the reason behind why that was.

Everything dealing with the younger made him feel so lost and guilty.

"What'd you see?"

"You kissing Jeongyeon." The blonde slowly pronounced, voice full of something he couldn't identify.

"What?" Jungkook instantly didn't believe that. "Jimin, I've  _never_   _once_  kissed Jeongyeon."

"On her cheek."

"Oh..." The younger finally got it. Jimin must've seen them hugging from inside the starbucks. "I swear on my life that's not what it looked like."

"Then what'd it look like?" Jimin didn't mean to become  _that_  type of defensive, but right now, in the right state of mind, he trusted Jungkook's words, and would try his best to never doubt his loyalty again.

He's just had too much of this back and forth for his liking.. it's wearing him thinner by the day.

Clearly it's brought him nothing but harms way.

"I was excited that her and Nayeon finally came out to me," the younger confessed. "I already had a feeling they were getting together.. but they officially told me yesterday and you must've seen when I hugged them. I did the same to Nayeon."

"But I didn't see Nayeon.. where was she?"

"Ordering cake pops," Jungkook continued. "Probably just waiting in line."

Well.

It all made sense.

Like it always freaking does because Jungkook's never actually lied to him. Go fucking figure.

Even in spite of all that, Jimin's been through way too much stress to keep being able to fight. His entire mental health was at risk and that had him terrified.

"I'm really sorry I didn't trust you," The older decided that being fair was definitely something owed, Jimin felt horrible for assuming like that again. Jungkook deserved a proper apology. "I should've known, you've always been nothing but good and sweet to me."

The younger sighed. He knew exactly to what those words were leading.. he just prayed that Jimin wouldn't remember the last words he spoke.

"But I really am getting tired of it Jungkook.. I just.."

And just like that, his heart dropped, not wanting to hear their end.

"I cant keep feeling this way about myself.. It's unhealthy, our whole relationship I've been insecure and look what it did to us."

Jungkook wanted to say he was wrong, but the thing that made it worse was that he absolutely wasn't.

They faced this problem before getting together, and they were experiencing it now.

"I love you," The blonde sighed, reaching out to caress the defeated raven's face. "Trust me, I do. With my whole heart. But maybe it's time we take a break?"

No.. this can't be happening.

"Jimin  _please_ ," Jungkook immediately started shedding tears, leaning into his hold. "I could've just watched you kill yourself and die in my arms.. I  _can't_  lose you for real."

Jimin had to admit, his heart felt that..

Suppose he didn't take into consideration the whole significance of the situation. Jungkook really  _did_  just watch him swallow down pill after pill, crying out to save him the entire time.

He shouldn't just end things with him because of his own mental issues.. not when he wanted to help anyways.

"Okay.." Jimin sighed, running a hand through the younger's hair to soothe him. "Convince me right now that we'll be okay and I'm still yours."

 


	58. Chapter 58

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

_"Okay.." Jimin sighed, running a hand through the younger's hair to soothe him. "Convince me right now that we'll be okay and I'm still yours."_

With that, Jungkook wiped away at the tears streaming down his cheeks, leaning up to kiss at the boy's face like when he first woke up.

Jimin couldn't resist giggling at the gesture. It made his heart warm at the way Jungkook pressed millions of little soft kisses all over his cheeks, eyes, forehead, and now mouth.

They hummed at the intimate action, seeming too've missed it. It's definitely been way to long since they've exchanged a proper kiss, in the younger's opinion.

At that, Jimin let his body rest. He slowly leant back as Jungkook applied very little pressure to him, now cupping his face and kissing the smaller boy with everything he had left.

With red cheeks and a tilted head, the blonde found himself all sorts of flustered when they finally pulled back a minute or two later.

If there was one thing Jungkook knew how to do, it was certainly how to kiss him.

"That's not gonna work this time," The elder continued giggling, not going blind to the way the latter absolutely fonded at his thinning eyes and wide smile.

"I know baby, I'm not done." The younger smoothed, brushing his own fluffy hair back, going right back to caressing the tiny one's face.

Thumb rubbing against its utter softness, Jungkook even used his free hand to play with the latter's fingers.

"We'll be more than okay, Jimin-ah." He assured, capturing the blonde's undivided attention. "In fact, we'll be perfect. Do you know how I know that?"

Jimin shook his head, following the raven's trail of sight down to his hands.

"Because look," he started, playing with the other's left hand. "What's that on your finger right now?"

Jimin's heart immediately began to race.

_The promise ring you gave me._

He didn't say the words aloud. He was too busy staring in awe at the pretty ring decorating his hand with its sparkly lure. Perhaps that was just fine though, they both knew the words were known, despite being unsaid.

"Exactly," The younger carried on, knowing exactly what Jimin had said to himself. "It's the symbol of my love that I gave to you."

Jimin looked back into the eyes already glistening for him, slowly reaching out to slick back the loose hairs resting at his warm forehead.

"You," Jungkook repeated, his smitten expression never halting as he enclosed himself up against the tiny boy and nuzzled into his cheek. "Only you, and  _always_  only you."

Jimin quickly flustered, the heat of a million stars surrounding his paled skin.

"Kookie.." he trailed in fake embarrassment, both of them knew he absolutely loved this.

"I made a promise to you with this ring." Jungkook interlaced their fingers, bringing the back of his hand up to press a small kiss to it. "I promised myself to you and I  _still_  promise myself to you."

Jimin turned to curl into his opened arms, not even able to feel the soreness surrounding his hips and sides.

"Each day I dedicate myself to loving you, helping you, respecting you, and cherishing you." The younger lured him in, resting his cheek into the soft subtle mess of blonde. "And each day I fully give myself to you with this ring until I can replace it with something better."

Glancing up to him with dampening eyes, Jimin couldn't even express how much love radiated between the two of them.

He's without a doubt never felt a love this strong or deep before.

He'd be a fool to let it go.

"But first I need you to love yourself the way that I do you, okay?" Jungkook softly whispered, gently placing his hold at the latter's soft and delicate curves. "But I also need you to let me help you get there."

Jimin closed his eyes and eased into the boy's embrace, feeling himself fall into a trance of nothing but utter peace and stability.

"Don't make yourself go through this alone, Jimin." The younger spoke, clearly. "You're not alone and you'll never be alone."

A small tear grazed down the blonde's face, sinking into the raven's skin.

"Do you promise to try for us?"

Jimin slowly nodded, sniffing a bit as he shoved his face into the younger's chest. "I promise, Kookie."

Just then, a few moments of silence passed and Jungkook pulled the tiny boy out of his body, holding his face again.

"I love you, Jimin." He whispered, the doe and moon at perfect ease. "Will you still be mine?"

"I've always been yours."

**|| || ||**

About another hour passed and the sleeping pair woke up to the sound of their hospital door being opening.

"Awh," Nayeon cooed as she stepped forth, feeling as if her whole heart jumped at the way Jungkook was holding the tiny boy right now. "We knew you'd be okay."

Jimin smiled at the way Jeongyeon slowly entered right after, a massive grin on her face and she interlaced her fingers with the smaller ebony.

Turns out he was right, they really were cute together after all.

Seems he's misjudged her this entire time. He felt awful for it as he looked back on it now. Poor Jeongyeon was only after one thing with his boyfriend.

His sister.

"So this what you meant by no chance?" The blonde softly giggled, turning to his boyfriend with his signature crescent smile.

You know, because her being gay would definitely make things difficult.

"No," Jungkook shook his head. "There's just no chance because there's no way in hell I'd ever leave the boy who owns my entire heart."

 


	59. Chapter 59

**NAYEON**  
they're so cheesy 🥺 min holding his lil boyfriends hand from the bed.. it's soft hours

**___________________**  
🔁48 Retweets **|** ❤️926 Likes

**===============**

**JEONGYEON**  
sunshinebunnie unnie☀️✨💛 told you I always had a thing for those types of smiles

       

 **___________________**  
🔁57 Retweets **|** ❤️941 Likes

 


	60. Chapter 60

**JIMIN**  
bun thinks he's not being absolutely adorable right now ✨ thank you for waiting here with me big guy ☺️

**___________________**  
🔁98 Retweets **|** ❤️1.7K Likes

|  
 **NAYEON**  
did you think he wouldn't??  
|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
^^  
|  
 **HOSEOK**  
fr tho

 


	61. Chapter 61

**IMESSAGE**    
Gayhyung ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**  
hi min ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
hi TaeTae ☺️💕

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it's been a few days of keeping now, you still holding up alright?

 **JIMIN**    
yeah ✨

 **JIMIN**    
it was weird not being home at first.. I didn't like the feeling of knowing I was in the hospital :(

 **JIMIN**  
it was just weird to me.. Ive never been in one for myself before, it didn't feel right..

 **JIMIN**    
especially knowing the reason why I was there..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
of course.. :(

 **JIMIN**    
but he's been here for me everyday 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
he called off school and everything :(

 **JIMIN**    
Namjoon's been bringing him his work and he'd stay the night here with me 😥

 **JIMIN**    
it's been helping so much 🥺 he's such a sweetheart

 **JIMIN**  
Kookie's making sure to help me by moving around with me too since im still sore :(

 **JIMIN**    
he's been getting me all of my favourite foods 💕

 **JIMIN**    
then making sure I don't go to bed without my goodnight kiss ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
god.. I love him so much 🥺 he gives me the world and I don't deserve that anymore

 **JIMIN**    
I hate what happened.. I can't believe I tried doing that, I don't even remember what was going through my head

 **JIMIN**    
I feel so bad.. I havent earned my forgiveness from him after what I that did

 **JIMIN**    
he just gave it.. and I honestly feel so guilty :(

 **TAEHYUNG**    
im not gonna tell you that it was completely okay, because it wasn't

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he wasn't lying or cheating on you and we all kept telling you that

 **JIMIN**    
I know.. im sorry 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
:(

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but I genuinely don't think you should blame yourself for it either..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
maybe the whole loyalty and trust thing was partially in your control?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but from what it seems, four nights ago wasn't

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you cant help the way you feel Jimin.. you don't need to be guilty or sorry for it, that won't help the situation

 **TAEHYUNG**    
there's a lot going on in your brain, okay?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you've been abused before, raped before

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you've been lead on and harassed

 **TAEHYUNG**    
and now you've been feeling like you're in the wrong body for four years

 **TAEHYUNG**    
of course it's gonna screw around with you

 **TAEHYUNG**    
im scared to death that THAT was your reaction to it all..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
we definitely need to talk about it

 **TAEHYUNG**    
figure a solution out on why this happened and how to stop it from ever being an action of yours again

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but I cant say it's your fault

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you don't control the way you feel or how all of those things affect you

 **TAEHYUNG**    
when you swallowed those bottles and tried to attempt, that was all your mind acting on it's feeling

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you weren't in a proper state to really know what you were doing

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you didn't go into that with a plan in mind, it was all whim

 **TAEHYUNG**    
and im sorry to say it.. but that shows that you probably have a pretty bad mental illness going on right now

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you need to start opening up about how you feel, go out and get professional help

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're battling insecurities and self-hatred everyday, it's so unhealthy for you

 **TAEHYUNG**    
your boyfriend loves you to death, all he wants is for you to start being yourself again

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he just can't make you do it alone

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you have to put in the effort of trying as well

 **TAEHYUNG**    
not even just for him or us, but for your own self as well

 **TAEHYUNG**    
don't you miss the feeling of being secure?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
don't you wanna love who you are and enjoy your body for once?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
if so, then you need to put in the effort for improvement

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I dont know if it's depression entirely, but you're without a doubt going through horrible self imagine crisis'

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I don't know if it was entirely a trust thing either, I think you weren't in much control of your thoughts so it made it easy to convince yourself of things that weren't what they were

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I believe that, I truly do

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I think you're at such a low point with yourself that your mind takes any excuse it can to weigh you even lower

 **TAEHYUNG**  
you're trapped under a motive that you're helpless and it can't be fixed.. your actions reflect that 

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you aren't secure with yourself so it makes you impressionable, I think that's what it was

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you KNOW Jungkook loves you, you've never once doubted it until given the false reason your mind created

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I don't think you were fighting him at all

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I think you were fighting yourself

 **JIMIN**  
I hate saying it but you're right..

 **JIMIN**    
I just..

 **JIMIN**    
I cant even say you're wrong.. I just can't

 **JIMIN**    
I don't wanna admit that somethings wrong, I feel so embarrassed having something like this happening to me..

 **JIMIN**    
I don't wanna be reminded that im weak enough for this to control me like that..

 **JIMIN**    
but I know it's affecting me..

 **JIMIN**    
otherwise I wouldn't've done that to him :(

 **JIMIN**    
im so tired of feeling this way.. I cant keep doing it

 **JIMIN**    
I almost just tried to kill myself? it could've happened and it wouldn't've been a real drive I had

 **JIMIN**    
ive never once thought about fixing the problem that way because I know that's not how it works

 **JIMIN**    
the pain wouldn't've been gone.. I just would've given it to Jungkook 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
I wanna get better.. I cant keep feeling like this or im gonna break down again

 **JIMIN**    
it hurts everyday and I wanna get better

 **JIMIN**    
I wanna love myself again, I wanna be happy and secure again :( I used to be all of that

 **JIMIN**    
I want him helping me.. and I wanna help myself as well

 **JIMIN**    
I just don't know where to begin..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
well..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I think the main thing it all cycles from is your body

 **TAEHYUNG**    
we both know it wasn't something you did by your own need and will

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it makes sense that you'd still feel lost in yourself for never feeling you were ever in the wrong body

 **TAEHYUNG**    
obviously I don't know what they've told you about your hormones and misuse with those..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but I definitely think you need to speak with your treatment doctor..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
tell them how you feel and they'll be able to give you solutions to it

 **JIMIN**    
thank you TaeTae :(

 **JIMIN**    
seriously.. it means so much to me that you're trying to help as well 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
they told me not to take any for a while, my bodies practically stored it all up and thats why I cant even be released for another day

 **JIMIN**    
once I start noticing the changes they said to look for, ill tell Kookie and we'll discuss options

 **JIMIN**    
thank you :( I love you

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I love you too ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
keep me updated on what you guys decide

 


	62. Chapter 62

**JUNGKOOK**    
last night my love ❤️ I promise it only gets better from here

**___________________**  
🔁123 Retweets **|** ❤️2.1K Likes

**================**

**JIMIN**  
just when I thought you couldn't get any sweeter ✨🥰 thank you for staying with me Kookie.. with your help, I know ill be there soon 💕

**___________________**  
🔁95 Retweets **|** ❤️1.9K Likes

 


	63. Chapter 63

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**  
Literally everyone here is gay 👀✨❤️

 **JIMIN**    
hi everyone :(

 **JIMIN**    
I hope it's okay to have a new and improved group chat now 🥺

 **NAYEON**    
awh :(( you included us, thank you sm Jimin xx

 **JEONGYEON**    
you're literally the most precious thing 🥺

 **NAMJOON**    
honestly, the more the merrier

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you're gonna need all the support you can get, so why not

 **JIMIN**    
I am :(

 **JIMIN**    
but that's okay

 **JIMIN**    
this was just my way of letting everyone know that I've officially been released ☺️

 **HOSEOK**  
that's awesome!

 **SEOKJIN**    
awh :( that's so good to hear bby

 **YOONGI**  
we're glad it all worked out

 **NAYEON**    
are you feeling any better??

 **JIMIN**    
a bit, yeah

 **JIMIN**    
still REALLY sore :(( my body hates me for doing so much harm to it

 **JIMIN**    
I know it'll be over soon, tho.. ill head to the treatment specialists and we'll discuss my options then

 **JIMIN**    
till then, I have to stay home for the next two weeks and let my body do some self healing

 **JIMIN**    
hopefully my mind as well.. I definitely wanna get better and stop doing these things to myself :(

 **JIMIN**    
im really sorry I scared you all like that 🥺 I promise im gonna get better and help myself

 **NAMJOON**  
dont be?? of course we were terrified, it's still not your fault you feel this way

 **SEOKJIN**  
don't blame yourself min :( we know you wanna make the efforts and heal

 **NAYEON**  
it's gonna take time, but we'll all be here throughout the whole journey ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
thank you ❤️ it means so much to me that you guys could forgive me like this

 **TAEHYUNG**    
again, no need. it's not your fault

 **YOONGI**  
with the two of you, we know it's only a matter of time before you're stable again

 **YOONGI**    
don't try to rush your mind or it's healing process, just take it slow and go easy on yourself

 **YOONGI**  
it's the best thing you can do for a mind as pained and influential as yours is right now

 **JIMIN**    
you sound just like Kookie :(

**JIMIN**

**JIMIN**    
look at him 🥺

 **JEONGYEON**    
my absolute favourite couple 😍

 **NAYEON**  
besides us, she means ☺️

 **HOSEOK**  
we'll be like this too, won't we babe?

 **YOONGI**  
if you actually try, maybe

 **HOSEOK**  
don't be mean like this 🥺 all I wanna do is cherish you

 **SEOKJIN**  
awkward moments when Hobi turns into guk 2.0

 **JIMIN**    
hehe alright, we're home now guys ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
ill update you on any big decisions or discussions ✨

 **TAEHYUNG**    
please 💛

 


	64. Chapter 64

**CAMBABYX**  
two weeks utill another hiatus ✨🌹 - JM 🐣 & JK 🐰

       

 **___________________**  
🔁17.2K Retweets **|** ❤️92.5K Likes

 


	65. Chapter 65

**JIMIN**    
I don't want you going back to school already 🥺 im gonna miss my bun

**___________________**  
🔁101 Retweets **|** ❤️2K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill message you any moment I get baby ❤️ just stay home and take care of yourself

**===============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
im here and ill continue to be here, take all the time you need princess; you're strong for a reason

       

 **___________________**  
🔁111 Retweets **|** ❤️2.1K Likes

 


	66. Chapter 66

**IMESSAGE**    
Jimin-ah 💛

 **JUNGKOOK**    
how's it going baby?

 **JIMIN**    
hi kookie ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
im doing good so far

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's a little passed noon, have you eaten yet?

 **JIMIN**    
yep 🥰

 **JIMIN**    
made some chicken noodle soup, decided that another bath would help too

**JIMIN**

       

 **JIMIN**    
just got out a few minutes ago ✨

 **JUNGKOOK**    
alright that's good

 **JUNGKOOK**    
classes don't end until four for me, you'll be okay without me for another bit?

 **JIMIN**    
I mean :( ill miss you

 **JIMIN**    
but ill be fine, yeah 💕 promise

 **JUNGKOOK**    
okay good

 **JUNGKOOK**    
what've you been doing to occupy yourself?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
just curious I guess

 **JUNGKOOK**  
maybe some netflix?? hulu?

 **JIMIN**    
a little here and there, yeah

 **JIMIN**    
but..

 **JIMIN**    
well..

 **JIMIN**    
I figured since I can't do anything about it for another two weeks..

 **JIMIN**    
maybe I could focus a little more on the account?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
okay

 **JIMIN**    
you dont think that's a bad idea, do you?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
no

 **JUNGKOOK**    
as long as you don't do anything to yourself that hurts, I think it's a good distraction till then

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know clothes don't hurt you, but don't record anything without me there

 **JUNGKOOK**    
can you do that for me baby?

 **JIMIN**  
yeah ☺️ I would've anyways, solo projects are boring now :(

 **JUNGKOOK**    
okay love

 **JUNGKOOK**    
how's your body?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im sure it's irritated with not being able to endure any medication

 **JUNGKOOK**    
does it feel any less sore on its own?

 **JIMIN**    
no :( self-healing sucks

 **JIMIN**    
still hurting a bit :(( skin's not taking it too well

**JIMIN**

       

 **JUNGKOOK**    
awh baby.. im so sorry

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hurts me as much as it does you..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
as soon as you're showing signs of recovery, we'll go to your specialists and get it figured out ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
thank you Kookie 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
do you want me bringing home anything to eat?

 **JIMIN**    
nope 🥰 im making steak and rice

 **JIMIN**    
just bring your handsome lil self ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
alright ❤️ see you in a few hours

 


	67. Chapter 67

**CAMBABYX**  
miss this ☺️ ˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚ - JM 🐣

       

 **___________________**  
🔁19.6K Retweets **|** ❤️99.6K Likes

 


	68. Chapter 68

**CAMBABYX**  
💕🌸🌷 - JM 🐣

**___________________**  
🔁23.1K Retweets **|** ❤️100.2K Likes

 


	69. Chapter 69

**[A/N:**  it's 69... I had to **]**

 **CAMBABYX**  
I need Kookie to come take care of me 🥺✨ - JM 🐣  
 **___________________**  
🔁24.6K Retweets **|** ❤️101.9K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
well shit..  
|  
 **SEOKJIN**  
someone's asking to get fucked tonight..  
|  
 **NAMJOON**    
you're literally trying to heal Jimin, why—

 **===============**  
 **IMESSAGE**    
Bun 🐰💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ugh, I know what you're doing baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's been cute

 **JUNGKOOK**    
and I've even been letting it go since I know you're bored at home

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's only been three days

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you told me you'd be active on the account again

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's still cute

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but I know you're doing this to me on purpose..

 **JIMIN**    
doing what ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
acting all innocent, I see

 **JUNGKOOK**  
you do this to me all the time, princess

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're so fucking perfect, holy shit..

 **JIMIN**    
am I? ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you are

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you know exactly what you're doing and you're damn proud of it

 **JIMIN**    
what've I been doing kookie 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're good..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
haven't decided if I hate it and want you to stop torturing me

 **JUNGKOOK**    
or if I love it and it's a massive turn on..

 **JIMIN**    
I've only been wearing my cute little outfits :((

 **JUNGKOOK**    
exactly

 **JUNGKOOK**    
and you know what that does to me

 **JIMIN**    
what's that do to you handsome boy? 🥰

**JUNGKOOK**

       

  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
that

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that's what it does to me

 **JIMIN**    
Kookie 😍

 **JIMIN**    
I wasn't expecting that hehe

 **JIMIN**    
you look like you need me to fix that :((

 **JUNGKOOK**    
lil shit..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
stop teasing

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're right, seems like there's definitely something you need to fix

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you better show me that you're sorry

 **JIMIN**    
I am sorry 🥺

 **JIMIN**  
but you're not home yet :((

 **JIMIN**    
I bet it'd look great around my lips.. probably feel even better too x

**JIMIN**

**JIMIN**    
don't you agree, Kookie?

 **JIMIN**    
when you get home do you want me sucking your pretty cock? 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
ill do it baby, I really miss your dick :(

 **JIMIN**    
it knows how to please me real good 😍😍

 **JIMIN**    
you deserve it..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
Jimin..

 **JIMIN**    
I promise ill be a good boy :(

 **JIMIN**    
I've just been lonely with you gone so much..

 **JIMIN**    
im not trying to be a tease Kookie :(( im just trying to show you that im still all yours

 **JIMIN**    
always all yours ❤️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're damn right you are

 **JUNGKOOK**    
this is your way of saying you want me later, isn't it?

 **JIMIN**    
I always want you 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
jesus christ

**JIMIN**

       

 **JUNGKOOK**    
fuck

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're even touching yourself right now??

 **JIMIN**    
I said I was lonely and missing you Kookie :(( im sorry baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you make this so fucking hard for me

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you love that, don't you?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you love knowing that you're at home right now, fully capable of pleasing yourself

 **JUNGKOOK**    
yet im still here at school, unable to do anything about it until I get home

 **JUNGKOOK**  
such a brat

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I gotta do something about that

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you need to know who's in charge here

 **JUNGKOOK**  
you're fixing your mess this time, this is all your doing

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're gonna do as I say the minute I walk in that door

 **JIMIN**    
I know 😍

 **JIMIN**    
I told you id take care of it :((

 **JIMIN**    
just sit back, relax ☺️ maybe play with my hair or butt a bit

 **JUNGKOOK**    
oh, you bet I will

 **JUNGKOOK**  
disobeying and teasing me like this

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you don't even deserve my cock right now

 **JIMIN**    
but :((

 **JIMIN**    
it hurts.. 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
I want you Kookie :(( don't make me go through this alone baby.. please

 **JIMIN**    
I look perfect for you and you're not gonna make me yours?? :((( Kookie please take me

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im coming home right now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I don't even fucking care

 **JUNGKOOK**    
jesus fucking christ Jimin

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you better be ready when I get there

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're getting it all tonight

 **JIMIN**    
😍😍😍

 


	70. Chapter 70

**CAMBABYX**    
I was punished for being a tease :((( - JM 🐣

**___________________**  
🔁18.4K Retweets **|** ❤️98.8K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
can't say im surprised..  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
you were still perfect my love, absolutely perfect 😍  
|  
 **HOSEOK**  
so this is the secret to sex..  
|  
 **YOONGI**    
no it's not, don't even try

 


	71. Chapter 71

**CAMBABYX**  
baby boy needs to remember who he belongs to - JK 🐰

**___________________**  
🔁24.9K Retweets **|** ❤️105.5K Likes

|  
 **NAMJOON**  
OKAY WOAH, HOLY SHIT, ISNT HE SUPPOSED TO BE EASY ON HIMSELF??  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
I was still easy?? - JK

 


	72. Chapter 72

**IMESSAGE**    
Gayhyung ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
well okay

 **TAEHYUNG**    
so I see that you're starting to feel a little better

 **JIMIN**    
don't make fun of me :(

 **JIMIN**    
it's been a while and he's been so sweet lately..

 **JIMIN**    
lil bun deserved it 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
plus I really wanted some attention..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
figures

 **TAEHYUNG**    
probably sucks being there in the apartment alone all day

 **JIMIN**    
it does 😥

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but I think that at least for now, that's actually really good for you

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it gives you plenty of time to sit and relax

 **TAEHYUNG**    
think about why you feel this way and what exactly you feel

 **JIMIN**    
I've thought a lot about that actually.. :(

 **JIMIN**    
im pretty sure I know what the problem is 😥

 **TAEHYUNG**    
do you wanna talk about it yet?

 **JIMIN**    
well.. I told Kookie that id tell him before we go to my treatment specialist

 **JIMIN**    
that'll give me more time to know exactly what to say to him, then we'll discuss options based off what she says

 **TAEHYUNG**    
okay, that's smart

 **TAEHYUNG**    
definitely safe

 **JIMIN**    
yeah..

 **JIMIN**    
but I don't mind trying to express it to you either

 **JIMIN**    
I like the input you give, im thankful you minored in psychology

 **JIMIN**  
you're basically my counselor

 **TAEHYUNG**    
haha yeah

 **TAEHYUNG**    
this stuffs right up my alley

 **TAEHYUNG**    
so tell me, what is it you think you're feeling?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
what'd you discover about why you did that?

 **JIMIN**    
well

 **JIMIN**    
I took into consideration what you said..

 **JIMIN**    
and I think you're right about my whole issue with Jungkook

 **JIMIN**    
I was just fighting myself on my own insecurities

 **JIMIN**    
I let my thoughts convince me to see things for what they weren't really supposed to be

 **JIMIN**    
you're right.. there's a lot going on inside my head and that's why I was so easily impressionable

 **JIMIN**    
I wanted to think about why as well..

 **JIMIN**    
why am I insecure?

 **JIMIN**    
well.. I haven't felt like myself in four years

 **JIMIN**  
it makes sense..

 **JIMIN**    
what caused me to stop feeling like myself?

 **JIMIN**    
my transition..

 **JIMIN**    
all of these thoughts, insecurities and even self-hatred issues ALL fall back to my body's change

 **JIMIN**    
it wasn't something I did to myself for my own needs

 **JIMIN**    
im not trans, I didn't feel like I was in the wrong exterior

 **JIMIN**    
I did it because someone else wanted me to look different

 **JIMIN**  
and that's not right..

 **JIMIN**    
of course that's gonna screw with the way I view myself.. it makes perfect sense

 **JIMIN**    
I loved my body the way it was.. I miss being proud of what I created out of it

 **JIMIN**    
my body now is more "beautiful" but I have no pride in something I didn't earn myself

 **JIMIN**    
I didn't work for what I own now, I bought and paid for it

 **JIMIN**    
I didn't work out to get these curves like I did in high school

 **JIMIN**    
they were surgically forced  and devolved through hormone treatments

 **JIMIN**    
I didn't earn it.. I was handed it

 **JIMIN**  
there's no pride or security in it anymore

 **JIMIN**  
I dont wanna look like this anymore, it's not..

 **JIMIN**    
me?

 **JIMIN**    
I tried so hard to convince myself that it was okay

 **JIMIN**    
"you're pretty now, Jimin. everyone wants you. this is the body you're meant to have"

 **JIMIN**    
but it's not..

 **JIMIN**    
I feel the pain of it everyday

 **JIMIN**    
if it was something I genuinely wanted and did out of my own need and will, then yeah, id be happy with it

 **JIMIN**    
but I didn't so im clearly not

 **JIMIN**    
I don't completely hate myself though.. I thought about that too

 **JIMIN**    
I love my personality.. it's what got my boyfriend to fall in love with me ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
I even love my job, believe it or not

 **JIMIN**    
I actually get a lot of pride out of sharing my relationship with Jungkook to the world like that

 **JIMIN**    
we bring a lot of people comfort for being openly gay Koreans

 **JIMIN**    
it makes more them feel safe

 **JIMIN**    
especially for having the guts to put it out there ✨

 **JIMIN**    
im also really happy with Jungkook of course.. he's not even close to being an issue, I love him with my whole being

 **JIMIN**    
im happy with my cooking and cleaning, my being cared for and all that domestic stuff

 **JIMIN**    
I like embracing that I still HAVE a feminine side..

 **JIMIN**    
but ive always felt much more comfortable in sweats and a T-shirt..

 **JIMIN**    
im only remotely confident bc I got praise from all sorts of dudes, that's why id dress that way, it complimented my body

 **JIMIN**    
but now I have a whole Jungkook that worships me no matter how I look

 **JIMIN**    
whether it's bare, in cute outfits, or in his oversized hoodies.. doesn't matter to him

 **JIMIN**    
he's attracted to me sexually, physically, emotionally, romantically

 **JIMIN**    
all that he should if we're gonna be in a relationship

 **JIMIN**    
but he's attracted to me the most when I just act like how I always used to

 **JIMIN**    
that's what makes the difference between him and all others boys

 **JIMIN**  
so if I love:  
\- my personality  
\- my job  
\- my friends  
\- my family  
\- my boyfriend and   
\- my home life

 **JIMIN**    
then that leads to one thing being the barrier between why im feeling this way

 **JIMIN**    
and that's..

 **JIMIN**    
my body

 **TAEHYUNG**    
that's very impressive, min

 **TAEHYUNG**    
im glad you got all of that yourself without needing to speak to a professional, definitely a good thing on your part

 **TAEHYUNG**    
based off my studies and what I know, I completely agree with you

 **TAEHYUNG**    
that's the subject matter that's holding you back

 **TAEHYUNG**    
that means I think you need to do something about it if you ever want it to stop

 **JIMIN**    
I know..

 **JIMIN**    
and I will, I really will

 **TAEHYUNG**    
when you and Jungkook go visit her, tell her what you just told me

 **TAEHYUNG**    
she'll have the right solution for you

 **JIMIN**    
thank you TaeTae ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
ill be sure to keep you updated on everything

 


	73. Chapter 73

**CAMBABYX**    
"my body doesn't define who I am. im a boy, and although my body heavily shows differently, I know who I am, and I don't need anybody trying to change that for their own desire." ✨ - JM 🐣

       

       

 **___________________**  
🔁17.7K Retweets **|** ❤️89.9K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
you say it baby, im so proud of you   
|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
beautiful   
|  
 **HOSEOK**  
*endless applause*  
|  
 **NAMJOON**  
that's beautiful, min.. well said  
|  
 **SEOKJIN**  
awh baby.. you tell 'em

 


	74. Chapter 74

**JIMIN**    
my one true love 🐰 he fights for me, not against me 💕

**___________________**  
🔁187 Retweets **|** ❤️2.5K Likes

**==============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
no matter what body's attached to that smile, you'll have me at your feet for the rest of your life

       

 **___________________**  
🔁169 Retweets **|** ❤️3K Likes

 


	75. Chapter 75

**CAMBABYX**    
support your boyfriend the way he supports you ☺️ ･:*+.:+ - JM 🐣

**___________________**  
🔁16.8K Retweets **|** ❤️88.2K Likes

|  
 **SEOKJIN**  
bun.. haha I get it

 


	76. Chapter 76

**JIMIN**  
my boy 🥰

       

 **___________________**  
🔁100 Retweets **|** ❤️1.7K Likes

**===============**

**JUNGKOOK**  
my boy😍

**___________________**  
🔁103 Retweets **|** ❤️1.6K Likes

 


	77. Chapter 77

**CAMBABYX**    
for him when he gets home ☺️✨🌟 - JM 🐣

**___________________**  
🔁20.7K Retweets **|** ❤️93.6K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
😍😍😍

 


	78. Chapter 78

**JUNGKOOK**    
almost there baby, just another couple days 🐣

       

 **___________________**  
🔁111 Retweets **|** ❤️1.4K Likes

 


	79. Chapter 79

**CAMBABYX**    
another mini hiatus after tomorrow's visit.. - JM 🐣

       

 **___________________**  
🔁22.2K Retweets **|** ❤️88.8K Likes

 


	80. Chapter 80

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**  
Literally everyone here is gay 👀✨❤️

 **JIMIN**  
guys ohmygod

 **JIMIN**    
it's finally the two week mark..

 **JIMIN**    
Kookie and I have an appointment with my specialist in the next hour 🥺

 **NAYEON**  
wow, that went by really quick

 **JEONGYEON**  
but thats a good thing!!

 **JEONGYEON**  
does your body feel any better now? 😥

 **JIMIN**    
a little yeah.. still worn out, just not nearly as bad now that my system's been flushed :(

 **JIMIN**    
I feel better in the sense of myself now tho, if that makes sense?

 **JIMIN**    
like.. now that I know what the problem is and how to fix it, my mind's not fighting itself anymore or anything..

 **JIMIN**    
ive been able to relax a lot more

 **JIMIN**    
ive accepted that I feel this way,

 **JIMIN**    
I wanna come to terms with finding the solution

 **JIMIN**    
Kookies really proud of me 💕☺️

 **SEOKJIN**    
as are we

 **JIMIN**    
but im just really nervous though 🥺 what if I gave my hopes up and nothing can be done?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
don't be

 **TAEHYUNG**    
this is you chance to finally get better, min

 **TAEHYUNG**    
there's gonna be something you can do about it, don't worry

 **NAMJOON**  
going to her and finding out solutions is the best thing for you right now

 **HOSEOK**  
yeah, don't be nervous for it?

 **YOONGI**  
I understand why you are, trust me

 **YOONGI**  
I cant imagine how scary it is to have self-security and image battles everyday

 **YOONGI**  
it definitely wears down your confidence

 **YOONGI**    
not to mention your pride in yourself

 **YOONGI**  
so think of this as your chance to finally gain all of that back

 **YOONGI**  
if treatments broke your views on your body, then it's possible that treatments are gonna restore that as well

 **TAEHYUNG**    
yeah, exactly

 **JIMIN**    
thank you guys 🥺 this means a lot to me

 **JIMIN**    
ill definitely keep the words in mind ☺️

 **JIMIN**  
im just finally ready to be myself again..

 **NAYEON**  
please update ✨☺️

 **JIMIN**  
I will 💕

 **TAEHYUNG**    
good luck 💛

 


	81. Chapter 81

**IMESSAGE**    
Bun 🐰💕

 **JIMIN**    
Kookie 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hey baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
something wrong?

 **JIMIN**    
no..

 **JIMIN**    
just wanted to talk to you about something..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
what's up?

 **JIMIN**    
I think im ready

 **JUNGKOOK**    
really?? that's great princess

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you sure?

 **JIMIN**  
yeah :(

 **JIMIN**    
I know you'll be home in a little bit but it'll be easier for me to text..

 **JIMIN**    
is that okay?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
course

 **JIMIN**    
well.. uhm okay :(

 **JIMIN**  

 **JIMIN**    
I don't know where to start actually.. there's so many different elements to it 😥

 **JUNGKOOK**    
can I help?

 **JIMIN**    
please :(

 **JUNGKOOK**    
just start with why you did it baby.. I need to know if you're thinking about it again or not

 **JUNGKOOK**    
if you're still feeling this way then that's the first priority

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I don't wanna lose my lil Jimin-ah..

 **JIMIN**    
im not :(( please don't worry

 **JIMIN**    
I couldn't do that to either of us again 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
I love you, I absolutely do 💕

 **JIMIN**    
im not in enough pain to consider..

 **JIMIN**    
I love who I am inside.. you've made that so much easier for me ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
I talked to tae and he thinks the reason why that happened was because im emotionally and physically insecure..

 **JIMIN**    
I never wanted to doubt your loyalty Kookie.. I know that seems untrue but I promise it's not what it seems

 **JIMIN**    
despite my words and despite my actions, I know you love me and only me :( you prove it everyday

 **JIMIN**    
you've been nothing but loyal so the real problem was me convincing myself of things..

 **JIMIN**    
im not happy in my body..

 **JIMIN**    
I wish I was but im just.. not

 **JIMIN**    
when we first met I tried to convince myself, it was all fake..

 **JIMIN**    
I have no pride in the way I look.. im just "pretty".. that's it..

 **JIMIN**    
it's not ME

 **JIMIN**    
that's what I really wanna see about fixing..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
okay baby, that's perfect

 **JUNGKOOK**    
we'll ask her about that when we get there

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im glad you know what's wrong

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im really proud of you for wanting to get better; that's hard for a lot of people, you're very strong my beautiful Jimin-ah

 **JUNGKOOK**    
we'll do whatever you want baby, I promise

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill be here for you throughout the whole journey

 **JUNGKOOK**    
just like always

 **JIMIN**    
thank you Kook-ah 🥺 I love you so much

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I love you too ❤️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ill be home in a few minutes, then we'll see what your doctor says

 


	82. Chapter 82

**JIMIN**  
my number one supporter, always 🐰✨❤️

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 126 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 2.3K Likes

 


	83. Chapter 83

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

Jimin released the breath he was unaware of holding in; the two of them sat in patience, waiting for his specialist to walk in.

It wasn't very long ago that they finally arrived, that acknowledgement alone had the smaller blonde feeling one of two ways now that it inevitable.

Anxious and content.

Sure, it's not normally the pair that you'd often hear together, Jimin was only feeling nervous because he had  _no_  idea what the possible outcome of this could be.

But equally, he was content with knowing he's finally making an effort to end the pain. It's not something he could bare anymore.

That aspect of it would be something of which he'd always be proud.

"Hello, Mr. Park." The darker woman smiled comfortingly, a simple clipboard in hand as she approached her well beloved couple. "It's been a while since I've last seen you."

"Yeah," The blonde chuckled awkwardly, scratching the nape of his neck with his free hand, the other being interlaced with his seated boyfriend's. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," she assured, smile even more relaxed as she gave the two of them a warm expression.

Not to be dramatic, but she'd honestly die for them at this point.

Jungkook and Jimin were without a doubt her two favourite boys. Their love story was to melt for, in her opinion. "So what seems to be the problem?" she continued, gracefully.

Jimin took a deep breath, receiving an encouraging thumb rub from the younger boy looking up to him in fond.

His eyes screamed;  _you can do this,_ he knew that he could.

"I came to talk about my hormones."

Ah, yes.

That's exactly what she figured, at least after being notified about his hospital visit and the reason for it, anyways.

She just wasn't gonna pry beyond his comfort level.

"Absolutely," The bold woman announced, grabbing her chair, placing herself just a few feet before them. "I don't wanna pry, Jimin. Let me know where your limits on this are, but I've noticed that you've been experiencing misuse with them."

The blonde shamefully nodded, causing her to make further effort.

"Why is that?"

Jimin slowly turned to Jungkook, looking for nothing but patience and support from the boy. Luckily for him, that was exactly what he got, giving him all the drive to be honest with his darkened reasons.

"I've been feeling really insecure about myself ever since I was prescribed," He started off, earning an understanding nod from the two of them. "I tried convincing myself that I loved the way I looked after using them," then another pause, hesitant. "But Im really not..."

The dark haired woman made a quick note on her board, waiting for his continuation.

"I stopped taking my dose because I thought that taking less wouldn't hurt me, but also wouldn't lessen the effect they made on me, either." It certainly made sense why he'd think like that, other patients have done the same.

She's heard many cases of this happening, almost all of them followed up with his next explanatory words.

"Then one day something reminded me of how insecure I was, of how sore and different my body was starting to feel; my brain decided that taking a whole bunch would make up for what I lacked."

"You're not the first to go through this, Jimin." She soon supplied, making the boy feel less nervous upon that information. "I guarantee you won't be the last  
either."

Both of them shook their heads to her words.

"Your mind was only doing what it thought was logical, don't blame yourself for your actions. You were in a dark place, that makes us do and think scary things."

She's exactly right.

Jimin's never been more scared of himself and what he felt ever since the night he nearly tried taking his own life.

He felt so relieved to hear that again.

He didn't like feeling like he was crazy.. that's the absolute last thing he wanted to be.

"But that's not the right solution." She shook her head, disappointedly. She's upset to hear that the blonde went through this, though she understood. She really did. "Tell me what you were trying to accomplish."

"I wanted my old body back." He affirmed, leaning into the side of his silently proud boyfriend wrapped around at his side. "Still do."

She gave the boy one final bright smile, knowing this was exactly the challenge they'd be facing based off the situation.

"I have a solution for you then."

 


	84. Chapter 84

**JIMIN**    
oh my god.. I don't know..  
 **___________________**  
🔁 162 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 2.1K Likes

**================**

**JIMIN**    
am I ready to do it all over again..?  
 **___________________**  
🔁 119 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.9K Likes


	85. Chapter 85

**JUNGKOOK**    
im here for whichever you decide, baby. I love you regardless 💛

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 178 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 2.3K Likes

|  
 **JIMIN**    
oh wow THANKS :((( totally making me feel better by posting ugly photos  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
oh shut up, you're beautiful 😍

 


	86. Chapter 86

**CAMBABYX**  
am I ready to give this up? - JM 🐣

       

**___________________**  
🔁 11.5K Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 87.6K Likes

|  
 **HOSEOK**  
damn tho.. dude, how'd you control yourself? I cant even handle myself around yoongi when he's not fancied up  
|  
 **YOONGI**  
sometimes you just shouldn't make your own comments   
|  
 **SEOKJIN**  
haha 👀 hobi's frustrated  
|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
help a brotha out, yoongs :(

 


	87. Chapter 87

**JIMIN**    
I think that maybe I am..   
 **___________________**  
🔁 153 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 2K Likes

**===============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
baby gets what baby wants

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 182 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 2.6K Likes

 


	88. Chapter 88

**CAMBABYX**    
goodbye to our old posts, and welcome to a new hopeful transition ✨ - JM 🐣 & JK 🐰

**___________________**  
🔁 15.3K Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 92.6K Likes


	89. Chapter 89

**IMESSAGE**    
Gayhyung ❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
your tweets look like hopeful progress

 **TAEHYUNG**    
did she end up having a solution for you?

 **JIMIN**    
yeah

 **JIMIN**    
she did, a few actually

 **JIMIN**    
I've been debating with myself over which ones I wanna actually do..

 **JIMIN**    
I haven't decided yet

 **JIMIN**    
told Kookie that id tell him once I know..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
more than one? nice

 **TAEHYUNG**    
better than I thought, tbh

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it's okay if you don't know right now though, don't stress about it

 **TAEHYUNG**    
especially since you're just now accepting that something needs to change again

 **TAEHYUNG**    
that's totally normal, it's still your body regardless of what you think of it

 **TAEHYUNG**    
you have every right to be concerned for it

 **JIMIN**    
yeah..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but what'd she say?

 **JIMIN**    
well..

 **JIMIN**    
she said that because I had problems with hormones before, I could consider the options that didn't involve them

 **TAEHYUNG**    
of course, might be safe

 **JIMIN**    
she said that my body was clear of them, it's been so long that it wasn't really searching for a supplement  anymore

 **JIMIN**    
that would give me the opportunity to start working out if I wanted, training my body to fall back to its original shape

 **TAEHYUNG**    
oh, yeah

 **TAEHYUNG**    
didn't think of that

 **TAEHYUNG**    
that'd be an easy way to do that if you wanted

 **JIMIN**    
yeah.. that's why im still considering

 **JIMIN**    
she told me that that option wouldn't allow for it to look like it did before, it'd just look less feminine..

 **JIMIN**    
unless if I turned into some  massive weight lifter, id just look like a curvy man like when I first started them

 **JIMIN**    
id be okay with that one..

 **JIMIN**    
but I don't know if I wanna lessen the effect or go back to how I was.. I cant decide

 **TAEHYUNG**    
well, here's something to think about

 **TAEHYUNG**    
were you still happy in your body at that point?

 **JIMIN**    
yeah

 **JIMIN**    
maybe not as much as the body I worked for, but yeah

 **JIMIN**    
I sure still felt good knowing that I looked sexy and stuff

 **JIMIN**    
I wouldn't be against it again

 **JIMIN**    
that way id still have my masculinity and femininity

 **TAEHYUNG**    
okay, so then what's the other option?

 **JIMIN**    
taking hormones again..

 **JIMIN**    
but this time they'd be for transitioning back into a male

 **JIMIN**    
id basically be on medication that they give to trans men and idk how I feel about that one..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
hm..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
yeah, I don't know if hormones are good again or not

 **TAEHYUNG**    
it all depends on how you'd feel about taking them

 **JIMIN**    
yeah..

 **JIMIN**    
there's a last one for mixing the two

 **JIMIN**    
might consider that

 **JIMIN**    
I don't wanna be ripped or anything like that? I was never SUPER masculine and huge before either

 **JIMIN**    
just looked good, had soft abs, muscle definition

 **JIMIN**    
that's all im looking for again

 **TAEHYUNG**    
then you know what

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I think you know exactly what you need to do

 **JIMIN**    
yeah..

 **JIMIN**    
as scary as it might be, yeah

 **JIMIN**    
I think I do

 


	90. Chapter 90

**JIMIN**    
now for the hard part..  
 **____________________**  
🔁 134 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.9K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
you got this, min


	91. Chapter 91

**IMESSAGE**    
Jimin-ah 🐣💛

 **JIMIN**    
hey Kookie ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
just texting to let you know that I've made my decision..

 **JIMIN**    
don't wanna tell you yet, want it to be a surprise ✨

 **JIMIN**    
im getting ready to see Doctor Kalmati

 **JUNGKOOK**  
really princess? that's awesome

 **JUNGKOOK**    
cant wait to find out what you decide

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im with the girls right now, they're wishing you luck as well

**JUNGKOOK**

       

 **JUNGKOOK**    
well, they're walking annoyingly faster than me on campus but trust me, they are 

 **JIMIN**    
💕☺️

 **JIMIN**    
tell them I said thank you

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I will baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
are you feeling okay?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
maybe a little nervous?

 **JIMIN**    
yeah..

 **JIMIN**    
what if it doesn't end up working like it should..?

 **JIMIN**    
what if I don't end up any happier with more change being done?

 **JIMIN**    
what if you...

 **JUNGKOOK**  
no

 **JUNGKOOK**    
stop right there

 **JUNGKOOK**    
this isn't gonna be like the last time, baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I promise

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im here throughout this whole journey

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I love you regardless of your body and I want you loving yourself no matter what that means we go through together

 **JUNGKOOK**    
this isn't just your battle, this is mine too

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're not dealing with it alone

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im helping any chance I get

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I won't stop you from whether or not you really wanna do it

 **JUNGKOOK**    
this is your decision baby,  know that when it's all over.. you're not gonna be alone the  one this time

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im not leaving you like he did, im not gonna be disgusted with you like he was

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im you're Jungkook ❤️ and I always will be

 **JIMIN**     
🥺

**JIMIN**

       

 **JIMIN**    
see.. look what you did ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
thank you Kookie.. I needed that

 **JIMIN**    
I love you too ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
ill let you know how it goes

 **JUNGKOOK**    
beautiful

 **JUNGKOOK**    
see you later baby

 


	92. Chapter 92

**JIMIN**    
here we go 🥺

       

 **___________________**  
🔁 133 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 1.9K

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
don't be nervous baby ❤️ you're doing the right thing  
|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
we're all gonna be right here for ya   
|  
 **NAMJOON**  
no regrets  
|  
 **HOSEOK**  
only look forward  
|  
 **NAYEON**  
we all love you 🥰 good luck

 


	93. Chapter 93

**CAMBABYX**    
I won't end up looking like you, Kookie.. but ill be back to the way im most proud ☺️ - JM 🐣

       

       

 **____________________**  
🔁 20.3K Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 102.6K Likes

|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
you'll look breathtaking either way, my love 😍   
|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
jesus christ? when he straddles you he's basically doing the splits..  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
pros of having a flexible boyfriend ;)

 


	94. Chapter 94

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**  
Literally everyone here is gay 👀✨❤️

 **SEOKJIN**  
what'd you decide to do?

 **HOSEOK**  
yeah, yeah we wanna know 👀

 **NAYEON**  
were all so excited to find out ✨🥰

 **JUNGKOOK**    
He just told me a little bit ago after I got home

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im really proud of him

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I figured that's the one he'd go with, it'd give him the most accurate results in the least harmful way

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but ill let him tell you guys himself

 **NAMJOON**  
well that's good then

 **TAEHYUNG**    
yeah same.. I just guessed on which one he'd go with

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but now I wanna see if I was right 👀

 **JIMIN**    
hehe

 **JIMIN**    
hi guys

 **JIMIN**    
Kookie's actually really proud of me ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
I think this'll work, ill have myself back in a few months if I do this right 🥰

 **TAEHYUNG**    
awh that's great :)

 **JEONGYEON**  
plus your birthdays coming up!! hopefully you'll feel much better by then 💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
absolutely ^^

 **JIMIN**    
doctor's predicting visual enhancement by the third week mark

 **JIMIN**    
hopefully by the time I turn 25, I should be looking a little different ☺️

 **NAYEON**  
awh, that's great minie 🥺

 **SEOKJIN**  
we can't wait to see you till then

 **JIMIN**    
thanks guys ❤️ im really excited for it

 **JIMIN**    
I don't think I mentioned it but I actually had four options that she gave me

 **JIMIN**    
one: working out

 **JIMIN**    
two: hormones again

 **JIMIN**    
three: working out with the aid of supplements

 **JIMIN**    
four: surgery..

 **JIMIN**    
I was willing to do option one, but two didn't seem like a good idea after what happened..

 **JIMIN**    
and I was way too scared to try and do four..

 **JIMIN**    
so I actually went with the third option ☺️ I just got my first shipment of transitional aid supplements

 **JIMIN**    
they'll help my body adapt to the changes I make to them, but they can only affect me if I work out and try to shape myself differently

 **JIMIN**    
when I told Kookie he put me under his gym membership with him ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
yeah, now we can be THAT couple that flexes at the gym 😍

 **TAEHYUNG**    
dear god please no

 **YOONGI**  
that's gonna have to be a negative

 **NAMJOON**  
eh...

 **JEONGYEON**    
idk.. yeonie and I think they'd be cute 💛

 **JIMIN**    
SEE 🥰

 **TAEHYUNG**    
REGARDLESS

 **TAEHYUNG**    
I figured that's what you'd go with, we're really proud of you

 **NAMJOON**    
absolutely

 **HOSEOK**  
without a doubt

 **NAYEON**  
always :)

 **JUNGKOOK**    
no one beats me tho ❤️

 **YOONGI**  
unfortunately

 **JIMIN**    
awh Kookie ☺️☺️

 **JIMIN**    
we'll be posting some occasional updates on how it goes :)

 **JIMIN**    
Kook-ah's gonna be my motivation to go to the gym, then he's gonna be my little cheerleader while im there 🥰

 **TAEHYUNG**    
nobody's ever gonna be more perfect for each other than the two of you..

 **TAEHYUNG**    
but that's awesome, min

 **TAEHYUNG**    
we really look forward to see this transition ❤️

 


	95. Chapter 95

**CAMBABYX**  
day one: gonna start with just some simple stretches ✨ - JM 🐣

**___________________**  
🔁18.2K Retweets **|** ❤️112K Likes

**===============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
we're so excited. let's get this bread, baby

       

 **___________________**  
🔁138 Retweets **|** ❤️2.1K Likes

|  
 **YOONGI**    
never say that again

 


	96. Chapter 96

**CAMBABYX**  
day three: he's worried about his figure going away, but let me tell ya baby... them hips don't lie no matter what 😍 - JK 🐰

       

  
 **___________________**  
🔁19K Retweets **|** ❤️116K Likes

**================**

**JIMIN**  
Kookie sent me some selcas today uwu☺️

       

 **___________________**  
🔁139 Retweets **|** ❤️1.9K Likes

 


	97. Chapter 97

**CAMBABYX**    
day six: didn't head out to the gym, had to go visit the dentist.. still did some stretches and holds, think I might be getting leaner already 🥰 - JM 🐣

**___________________**  
🔁21.3K Retweets **|** ❤️120K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
honestly.. no matter what body you might be in, you'll always be tiny and that's adorable   
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know 🤤  
|  
 **NAMJOON**  
and that ruined its innocence, thank you Jungkook

 


	98. Chapter 98

**JUNGKOOK**    
my tiny baby 😍😍

**___________________**  
🔁169 Retweets **|** ❤️2.2K Likes

|  
 **HOSEOK**  
guess that's why it never mattered to him, guk's always gonna be an ass man 👉🏼👉🏼 that's my boy  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
not the only reason why, just a huge plus   
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
literally 👀  
|  
 **YOONGI**  
if you don't stop you'll never get this ass, oh my god  
|  
 **JIMIN**  
same :/  
|  
 **JUNGKOOK**    
YOU WOULDNT   
|  
 **HOSEOK**  
NO 🥺 DONT DO THIS TO ME BABE. WE DONT DESERVE IT

**================**

**JIMIN**  
we walked around together today ☺️ way to make up for it big guy x

       

 **___________________**  
🔁144 Retweets **|** ❤️2K Likes

**===============**

**NAYEON**  
was at the beach today and we saw min and guk 🐰🐣💛

       

 **___________________**  
🔁78 Retweets **|** ❤️1.3K Likes

|  
 **JIMIN**    
good seeing you guys ☺️

**==============**

**CAMBABYX**  
day nine: relaxing ✨ - JM 🐣

       

 **___________________**  
🔁21.4K Retweets **|** ❤️121K Likes

 


	99. Chapter 99

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**  
Literally everyone here is gay 👀✨❤️

 **NAYEON**  
oh my gosh.. guys

 **NAYEON**  
Jeongyeon and I saw them walking around today and 🥺🥺

 **JEONGYEON**    
he looks so good :(( we're so proud

 **TAEHYUNG**    
wait really? I have yet to see him yet 👀

 **JIMIN**    
awh thanks guys ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
I didn't think it was noticeable yet..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's not too obvious yet babe

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but I cant say it's not a little different than before

 **NAYEON**  
exactly, it's very subtle, just not unnoticeable ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
awhhh yay 🥺🥺

 **JIMIN**    
I don't even know how to feel.. that makes me so happy :((

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you look amazing baby 😍 I love it

 **SEOKJIN**  
wait

 **SEOKJIN**  
but if you're with him everyday and it's not super distinct yet..

 **SEOKJIN**  
it'd make sense that they'd see it since they don't see him everyday

 **SEOKJIN**  
but just like he is, wouldn't you be kinda blind to it?

 **JIMIN**    
I honestly thought you haven't noticed anything yet either..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
Jimin-ah..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I pay attention to you love, of course I noticed

 **NAMJOON**  
that's really nice guk

 **JUNGKOOK**    
besides

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's not like I don't get to see it every night

 **JUNGKOOK**    
of course id notice it's not the same as what it used to be

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know it like the back of my hand

 **JUNGKOOK**    
trust me, you look good 😍

 **YOONGI**  
way to ruin it, romeo

 **JIMIN**    
. . .

 **NAYEON**  
I didn't need to know this, Jungkook omg you nasty

 **JIMIN**    
I shouldn't feel giddy about that, I really shouldn't

 **JIMIN**    
part of me likes that you know every inch of my body by memory..

 **JIMIN**    
but part of me thinks that maybe we do too much outside of the account and that's why..

 **JEONGYEON**  
account?

 **TAEHYUNG**    
ABORT

 **HOSEOK**  
FUCK GO BACK

 **NAMJOON**  
THEY DONE FUCKED UP

 **JUNGKOOK**    
oh it's nothing

 **JIMIN**    
nope

 **NAYEON**  
the fact that this means y'all have sex all the time makes me so .. oh my GOD

 **NAYEON**  
jeongie and I are out, I can't handle this yet kdksksk

 **JEONGYEON**    
we knew.. but we didn't need to KNOW

 **JUNGKOOK**    
oh please, like you haven't had sex with my sister yet? I know you

 **JUNGKOOK**  
raging lesbian smh

 **JIMIN**    
JUNGKOOKSKANS OH MY GOD

 **JEONGYEON**    
eh, got me there

 **JUNGKOOK**    
didn't know Nayeon was so like me tho

 **JUNGKOOK**  
must be a jeon thing

 **JUNGKOOK**    
if you were a dude id beat your ass right now, thank god for the gays

 **NAYEON**  
HEY

 **NAYEON**  
ILL HAVE YOU KNOW

 **NAYEON**  
THAT IM A GOOD GIRL OKAY, IM INNOCENT AND FOLLOW THE RULES

 **JEONGYEON**    
no you're not lol

**TAEHYUNG**

**SEOKJIN**  
this took a turn I didn't expect..

 **HOSEOK**  
why're the Jeons so sexually active dude?? what do they have that I don't? wtf

**NAMJOON**

       

 **YOONGI**  
can we change conversations please

 **NAMJOON**  
well.. it might make you guys happy to know that Jinnie and I are going out 😍

 **SEOKJIN**  
we are ☺️❤️ he's the shyest lil boyfriend and I love it

 **JIMIN**    
WHAT

 **JUNGKOOK**    
WHAT

 **HOSEOK**  
WHAT

 **TAEHYUNG**    
WHAT

 **NAYEON**  
oh my god 🥺🥺 more cute couples I can't handle this

 **NAMJOON**  
yeah.. 😅

 **NAMJOON**  
I took guk's advice and asked him out on my birthday

 **SEOKJIN**  
now we really are just a big group of everyone dating each other 🥰

**TAEHYUNG**

**TAEHYUNG**    
fuck you guys

 **HOSEOK**  
oh...

 **HOSEOK**  
sorry tae

 **JIMIN**    
you'll find a boy soon :((

**TAEHYUNG**

 


	100. Chapter 100

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

"Yes baby," Jungkook passive-aggressively motivated, repeating a series of encouragements each time Jimin returned back to a standing position. "You squat the hell outta that bar."

Jimin immediately rolled his eyes, unable to help his chuckle.

"Is this necessary?" The blonde smiled fondly, turning his head around to glance at the boy directly behind him. "I know we promised to work out together, but oh my god Jungkook. I'm just squatting, you could do something else if you want."

The younger immediately shook his head, taking a step forward and resting his hands along his subtle curved edges.

"I'm spotting you," He further clarified, knowing how to properly work out with someone. "I have to be behind you like this to make sure you don't get hurt."

Jimin looked him in the eyes through the full length mirror before them, giving him a cocked brow.

"Sounds like an excuse to see my ass," he teased, receiving an immediate smirk from the exposed raven. "Don't think I haven't noticed you looking."

"It's a two for one deal." Jungkook smugged, rubbing at his skin, pressing a chaste kiss at his cheek before pulling away, openly eyeing his ass out of spite and giving it a light tap. "Can't help myself."

Jimin set the bar back down on its holder, facing his boyfriend by grabbing his chin and tilting it upwards. "Eyes up here, big guy."

"I know," Jungkook sighed, a whole galaxy emitting from his eyes, looking at his tiny boyfriend with the most fond and love anybody's ever seen, being nothing but truly invested in his beauty. "They're my absolute favourite thing to look at."

Nobody could deny his rosy cheeks, Jungkook always had that effect on him.

"You're so cheesy." Jimin giggled, hooking his arms around the younger's shoulders, pressing their bodies together. "Stop being a sweetheart."

In response, Jungkook wrapped his arms around the blonde's still rather tiny waist, finding himself more lured when his boyfriend started leaning in, pressing their lips together for a sweet kiss.

"You really are my biggest fan." Jimin grinned ear to ear, pulling away a few moments later, cupping the latter's face with pride.

"Always have been," Jungkook started, kissing his temple. "Always will be."

 


	101. Chapter 101

**JUNGKOOK**    
told you we'd be that couple 👀

**___________________**  
🔁192 Retweets **|** ❤️2.4K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
ugh.. what'd we get into  
|  
 **YOONGI**    
something nobody asked for but still ended up getting  
|  
 **JEONGYEON**    
awh stop it, they're cute 🥺

**===============**

**JIMIN**    
mine 🥰

       

 **___________________**  
🔁185 Retweets **|** ❤️2.1K Likes

**==============**

**CAMBABYX**    
doing so many squats on purpose, I know he can't handle himself around this ;) - JM 🐣

**___________________**  
🔁26.4K Retweets **|** ❤️128K Likes

 


	102. Chapter 102

**JIMIN**    
he made me breakfast 🥺 I love him so much :((( ❤️

**___________________**  
🔁200 Retweets **|** ❤️2.8K Likes

**=================**

**JUNGKOOK**    
in case anyone wondered, THIS is what beauty looks like 😍

**___________________**  
🔁203 Retweets **|** ❤️2.9K Likes

 


	103. Chapter 103

**IMESSAGE**    
Bun 🐰💕

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hi baby

 **JUNGKOOK**    
just checkin in on ya

 **JUNGKOOK**    
how's it going?

 **JIMIN**    
its going good 🥰

 **JIMIN**    
took another bath, feeling relaxed 😍

 **JUNGKOOK**    
that's great princess

 **JIMIN**  
hows my handsome boy? ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
perfect now that I know you're doing okay

 **JIMIN**    
🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**  
have you gone to the gym already?

 **JIMIN**    
yeah ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
just took my supplements too

 **JIMIN**    
only about a few more days until she predicts ill show 😍

 **JUNGKOOK**  
this sounds like you're pregnant

 **JUNGKOOK**    
still proud of you ❤️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you've worked so hard lately

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I love working out with my boyfriend, tbh

 **JUNGKOOK**    
definitely the hottest workout partner ive ever had 😍

 **JIMIN**    
☺️☺️☺️

 **JIMIN**    
you make for good motivation sometimes :)

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hell yeah I do

 **JUNGKOOK**    
but anyways

 **JUNGKOOK**    
same me a selfie, I miss you

 **JIMIN**    
demanding :(

 **JIMIN**    
but okay Kookie ☺️ anything for you hehe

**JIMIN**

**JUNGKOOK**    
my beautiful Jimin-ah

 **JUNGKOOK**    
😍😍😍

 **JIMIN**    
im about to post my "day seventeen" 🥰 wanna sneak peak?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
sure

**JIMIN**

**JUNGKOOK**    
Jimin..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
don't tease

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know those are my jeans..

 **JIMIN**    
I know :( I just missed you

 **JIMIN**    
sorry Kook-ah ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
if you get home early enough, ill even let you take them off

 **JUNGKOOK**    
on my way now

 **JIMIN**    
no :/

 **JIMIN**    
you still have two more hours you perv 🙄

 **JUNGKOOK**    
im not a perv

 **JUNGKOOK**    
just love the way my boyfriend is so beautiful 😍

 **JIMIN**    
you always have a way of making up for it.. :(

 **JIMIN**    
im making lamb skewers now ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**  
god I love you so fucking much

 


	104. Chapter 104

**JIMIN**    
look who sent me finger hearts while I was taking my tea break 🥺🥺

       

 **___________________**  
🔁201 Retweets **|** ❤️2.9K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
"tea break" haha okay old lady

**===============**

**JUNGKOOK**  
look who gets even more stunning as the days go on 😍

**___________________**  
🔁208 Retweets **|** ❤️3K Likes

|  
 **TAEHYUNG**    
guk's so whipped for him I cant decide if im uwuing or puking..  
|  
 **NAMJOON**  
both, simultaneously, all the time

 


	105. Chapter 105

**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

"Yes baby," Jungkook passive-aggressively cheered once again, standing below the tiny boy who was currently pulling his chin up to the high bar. "Only three more, you can do it."

Jimin giggled, holding his weight, resisting the urge to hop down and hug his cute boyfriend.

"What're you so cute for?" The blonde adored, allowing his body to fall, slowly pulling it back up again. "You gotta stop, you're gonna make me fall."

The younger transitioned into the smuggest face he could muster, looking up to the tiny boy in utter fond.

"I already did. Now it's only fair, considering you made me fall harder."

"Stop~" Jimin cutely whined, stringing out the  _o,_  dangling from the bar with a wide smile and deep blush.

"One more baby, c'mon." Jungkook motivated, giving the blonde enough strength with the enthusiasm.

Jimin quickly pulled his chin back up in victory, letting his arms dangle once again; he was about ready to let go before his boyfriend halted him from the process.

Jungkook wasted no time with stepping directly below the boy, guiding him to wrap his legs around his body as he held his body secure around his waist.

Soon enough, Jimin caught onto the gesture, letting his arms fall, now hugging his boyfriend that was koala embracing him.

Jimin couldn't hold back his giggles as Jungkook repositioned his body, halting him higher into the arms that gripped his large upper-thighs, leaning up to press multiple loving kisses all over his sweaty face.

"Stop Kookie," The blonde half whined, half encouraged, running his hands through his fluffy raven hair in response to being carried back to the locker room. "Im all sweaty and gross."

"You're many things Park Jimin," Jungkook defended, still refusing to put the beautiful blonde down. "But that is not one of them."

Jimin's heart absolutely  _bursted_  at his final words.

"You're the most genuine type of pretty there is."

 


	106. Chapter 106

**JIMIN**  
third week mark's tomorrow... birthdays in three days.. 🌹✨🌟

       

 **____________________**  
🔁 205 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 2.5K Likes

**===============**

**JUNGKOOK**    
so happy with himself 😍 he's never looked more beautiful..

       

 **____________________**  
🔁 213 Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 2.5K Likes

 


	107. Chapter 107

**CAMBABYX**    
day twenty-one: my curves are more subtle and I look almost just like I did when I first started transitioning 🥺 I never thought id see myself look like this ever again.. I cant wait to get where I finally want :(( im still so happy.. I cant express, thank you Kookie 🐰💕 - JM 🐣

**____________________**  
🔁 23.5K Retweets  **|**  ❤️ 127K Likes

 


	108. Chapter 108

**IMESSAGE**    
Jimin-ah 🐣💛

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it's the day baby 😍

 **JUNGKOOK**    
how ya feel? ❤️

 **JIMIN**    
awh Kookie 🥺 im feeling so many things right now

 **JUNGKOOK**    
all good, right??

 **JIMIN**    
yes :(( all wonderful

 **JIMIN**    
when I woke up and looked in the mirror I actually cried 🥺 im so happy

 **JIMIN**    
I never thought id look like this every again, im so emotional..

 **JIMIN**    
thank you so much for encouraging me throughout this.. it means so much to me

 **JIMIN**    
you really are the absolute love of my life, I can't :((

 **JIMIN**    
after four years of hating myself and regretting my choices.. I can finally start to feel proud of something again

 **JIMIN**    
something other than you, I've always been proud of my handsome boy 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
now I can look at myself and feel something

 **JIMIN**    
it's very subtle.. but I love it so much

 **JIMIN**    
I feel sexy in the way I've always wanted to, not just the way I was "supposed" to

 **JUNGKOOK**    
it warms my heart to see you so proud of yourself

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I want you to love yourself like this for the rest of your life, it's so sexy

 **JUNGKOOK**    
you're certainly getting there, day by day it only comes sooner

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I bet you look absolutely breathtaking, princess

 **JIMIN**    
wanna see?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
hell yes? 😍

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I wanna see your confidence

 **JUNGKOOK**    
might effect me but that's okay

 **JUNGKOOK**    
just show me your new body baby ❤️

**JIMIN**

**JIMIN**    
here's one to show how my shoulders are a bit broader ☺️ still delicate, but in the way they were before

 **JIMIN**    
guess the weightlifting's really helped hehe

 **JIMIN**    
you're so cute with your little motivational gestures ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
and now.. here's my whole body

 **JIMIN**    
are you ready?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
never been more ready in my whole life

**JIMIN**

**JUNGKOOK**

       

 **JIMIN**    
😅

 **JIMIN**  
I don't know what that means kook-ah..

 **JIMIN**    
still got them curves and ass tho, guess you were right

 **JIMIN**    
hips don't lie haha

 **JIMIN**    
thoughts?

 **JIMIN**    
I really like it.. 🥺

 **JUNGKOOK**    
oh my god

**JUNGKOOK**

       

 **JUNGKOOK**    
holy shit oh my god..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
OHMYGOD

 **JUNGKOOK**    
😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

 **JUNGKOOK**    
😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

 **JUNGKOOK**    
😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

 **JUNGKOOK**    
😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

 **JUNGKOOK**    
😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

 **JUNGKOOK**    
babe.. you look STUNNING

 **JIMIN**    
the fact that this was your reaction 🥺 im actually crying

 **JIMIN**    
thank you kookie ☺️ I love you

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I love you so fucking much oh my god

 **JUNGKOOK**  
god I wanna show you how much

 **JUNGKOOK**    
let me show you how much I love you tonight

 **JUNGKOOK**    
god damnit I knew your confidence would do this to me

 **JIMIN**    
hmm?

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I know what im doing before I come home

**JUNGKOOK**

**JUNGKOOK**    
we'de gonna need these if you're gonna be looking like that

 **JIMIN**    
JUNGKOSKSKS

 **JUNGKOOK**    
babe PLEASE OHMYGOD

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I WANNA TOUCH

 **JUNGKOOK**    
YOU LOOK SO GOOD

 **JUNGKOOK**    
LET ME LOVE YOU

 **JUNGKOOK**    
I WANNA FEEL HOW PERFECT YOU ARE

**JUNGKOOK**

**JIMIN**    
jesus christ..

 **JIMIN**    
fine

 **JIMIN**    
you can have your way with me for being so sweet n cute ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
JXJDKSNSJSKAJAB

 **JUNGKOOK**    
FUCK YES

 **JUNGKOOK**    
ILL BE HOME SOON 😍😍

 **================**  
**|| THIRD PERSON ||**

as soon Jungkook closed the door to their apartment he come up from behind his boyfriend and embraced him, pressing their bodies together and feeling up his entirity.

" _God_ ," he sighed breathily, digging his face into the latter's neck, capturing his strawberry scent, exteriorizing his curves. "Looks and feels even better in person."

Jimin chuckled at that, tilting his neck to allow for more access, comfort settling like jello.

He noticed the way Jungkook mesmerized his body with ease, trailing his fingers all over its glory, making sure to press a certain area of his up against Jimin's full and utter plumpness.

At that, the blonde smirked.

"Didn't lose the ass," he teased, wiggling himself against the lowly groaning boyfriend of his. "Lucky you, huh?"

Jungkook's hand went from rubbing up and down his stomach, to grasping his full ass, pleased with the prior words.

(his hand still couldn't completely cover it, by the way  _jesus christ_ )

"Can I eat you out?" The younger asked in a husky tone, evidently growing harder the longer he touched his still emasculatory curvy boyfriend.

He couldn't help it, all of Jimin was tiny except his lower body.

It was such a sexy concept to him, he truly looked so amazing like this; all lean and muscle formulating, making him look full and healthy.

Jimin was built so fucking perfectly, always has been, always will be. It didn't matter if it wasn't in the same way as before. Jimin didn't lose any ounce of beauty to him, he only made it more prominent.

That's why Jungkook loved this more than anybody could've thought he would.

Jimin finally found some consistenty with being confident in himself, Jungkook might have to start trying to control his friend down there if he doesn't wanna constantly be hard. He's lured by the blonde's new self-security, it's the absolute hottest thing to him.

With that, Jimin turned around, climbing up his boyfriend and allowing for him to support him by his upper thighs.

"Go ahead," he permitted seductively, running a few strokes through the latter's fluffy madness. "It's all yours, isn't it? Go ahead and prove it."

He wasted no time with doing just that.


	109. Chapter 109

**IMESSAGE GROUP CHAT**  
Literally everyone here is gay 👀✨❤️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
JIMIN ITS THE DAY

 **TAEHYUNG**    
HOW'S IT FEEL?! SHOW US SHOW US SHOW US

 **SEOKJIN**  
WEVE BEEN ASKING FOR LIKE TWO HOURS NOW

 **NAYEON**  
where'd you go :( we wanna see your improvement

 **HOSEOK**  
they're probably fucking

 **NAYEON**    
MY EYES

 **NAYEON**    
STOP THIS

 **YOONGI**  
okay but honestly, they probably are

 **NAMJOON**  
wouldn't doubt it

 **HOSEOK**  
guk's so turned on by Jimin when he's feeling himself

 **HOSEOK**  
and im willing to guess Jimin's pleased with his results so far and that's why Jungkook's rewarding him lol

 **NAYEON**    
I DONT NEED THIS

 **NAYEON**    
IM HIS SISTER WHY DO YOU GUYS SAY THINGS LIKE THIS SO OPENLY

 **YOONGI**  
cuz they're all a bunch of horndogs tryna smash some good ass

 **YOONGI**    
I love your brother, but even YOU know he loves sex

 **YOONGI**  
he's died back ever since they started dating, he doesn't want Jimin getting the impression he's only with him for having a good body

 **YOONGI**  
though now it might be a different story, Jimin's transitioning with Jungkook's encouragement this time

 **YOONGI**    
if he didn't already know, he certainly knows now that that isn't the only reason he's so attracted to him

 **YOONGI**    
that boy drowns him in affection, worshiping the ground walks on, Jungkook treats him like an actual king

 **YOONGI**    
now Jimin's feeling himself more and more each day because of it

 **YOONGI**    
and even if Jungkook loves cuddling him just as much, he just can't resist it when the boy tests him

 **TAEHYUNG**    
he's exactly right

 **TAEHYUNG**    
besides, knowing Jimin, he probably wants it just as bad

 **TAEHYUNG**    
that little shit does it on purpose sometimes

 **TAEHYUNG**  
Jungkook praises the hell out of him, can't blame him

 **TAEHYUNG**    
imagine someone fucking into while calling you their utter beautiful perfection? like damn guk

 **TAEHYUNG**    
they both know what they're doing

 **HOSEOK**    
ill admit too, Jimin's got hot moans

 **HOSEOK**    
id do the same IF YOONGI WOULD JUST LET ME 😭

 **NAYEON**    
IM BURNING MY EYES AND SMASHING MY PHONE OH MY GOD

 **NAYEON**    
HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT???

 **JIMIN**    
hi guys ☺️

 **JUNGKOOK**    
we're awake now

 **NAYEON**    
YA NASTIES

 **JUNGKOOK**    
wtf did we do?

 **NAYEON**    
eAcH oThEr

 **JUNGKOOK**    
WELL HELL YEAH?

 **TAEHYUNG**  
they don't do it as often as you may think, just let them have it

 **JUNGKOOK**    
YOU HAVENT SEEN HIM OKAY

 **JUNGKOOK**    
UGH MY BABYS SO SEXY 🤤

 **SEOKJIN**  
hmm

 **NAMJOON**  
interesting

 **YOONGI**    
told you, Jimin must be feeling really good about himself

 **JUNGKOOK**    
HE IS 😍😍😍

 **JUNGKOOK**    
and that's why he's the most irresistible beautiful lil flower ive ever touched, im so fucking lucky I just..

 **JUNGKOOK**    
OHMYGOD he's just so perfect guys, my tiny world

 **JUNGKOOK**    
god I love him so much

 **JIMIN**    
☺️☺️☺️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
and he's back to normal guk, we're good

 **TAEHYUNG**    
BUT JIMIN?!??

 **TAEHYUNG**    
SHOW US

 **JIMIN**    
oh, right

 **JIMIN**    
hehe ☺️☺️

 **JIMIN**    
Kookie really liked—

 **SEOKJIN**    
we know

 **YOONGI**    
we know

 **TAEHYUNG**    
we know

 **JUNGKOOK**    
let him breathe before I literally cut all of you

 **JEONGYEON**    
well shit, guk 😳

 **JIMIN**    
calm done Kook-ah it's okay ✨

 **JIMIN**    
anyways, so im really happy guys :((

 **JIMIN**    
I cant even express how much better I feel about myself 🥺

 **JIMIN**    
im starting to look just how I wanted, it makes me feel so proud 🥰

**JIMIN**

**JIMIN**    
here's the first one I sent to him ☺️

 **JIMIN**    
it's showing how ive gone from a feminine lean, to a masculine lean

 **JIMIN**    
im still curvy, but not like before

 **JIMIN**    
it's more subtle, more like how I used to look and I love it

 **JIMIN**    
here it is 🌟🌹

**JIMIN**

**JIMIN**    
☺️☺️☺️

 **TAEHYUNG**    
OHMYGOD YOU LOOK AMAZING???

 **NAYEON**    
MINIE 😍 LOOK AT YOU!!

 **NAMJOON**  
oh wow, you really are starting to look different, thats really impressive

 **SEOKJIN**  
how's someone capable of looking absolutely flawless no matter what body they have? wtf

 **SEOKJIN**    
not gonna lie, kinda jealous

 **JEONGYEON**    
same :((

 **JUNGKOOK**    
because no matter what, Jimin's the epitome of perfection

 **JUNGKOOK**    
always has been, always will be 😍

 


	110. Chapter 110

**JIMIN**  
guys 🥺 oh my god im twenty-five ✨🌹🌟

**___________________**  
🔁197 Retweets **|** ❤️1.9K Likes

**================**

**CAMBABYX**    
happy birthday to me ☺️ ˚✧₊⁎⁺˳✧༚ - JM 🐣

       

 **___________________**  
🔁25.8K Retweets **|** ❤️130K Likes

**================**

**JUNGKOOK**    
ITS MY BABYS BIRTHDAY 😍

       

 **___________________**  
🔁206 Retweets **|** ❤️2.1K Likes

 


End file.
